A White Dream
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Now the White Ranger Tommy suddenly finds himself placed in a rather difficult situation in which he must choose between his team and his honor [sequel to 'A Green Nightmare']. [complete]
1. A White Dream

Disclaimer – You all know the drill.

Author's Notes – Sequel to 'A Green Nightmare'. In case anyone is wondering there is a slight deviation in the PR timeline. Rita did not come back for a second time and thus did not marry Zedd as that would really fuck up the story I've got going on here. Sorry Rita I honestly have nothing against you, but you gotta stay in the garbage can for the greater good.

Also since this is a sequel you really do need to read 'A Green Nightmare' first to understand why Zedd and Tommy are going to be acting like they are in this and why Zedd looks human and will remain looking human throughout all three sequels. No more skinless look.

Summary – Now the White Ranger Tommy suddenly finds himself placed in a rather difficult situation in which he must choose between his team and his honor.

-o-

A White Dream

Tommy

-o-

(Lookout Point, Angel Grove)

Looking up at the moon and feeling my attention slip as Kimberly continues to inform me of her latest gymnastic competition, I barely remember to nod my head at correctly spaced intervals or else face her wrath. 

I shouldn't have agreed to go out with her tonight. Really and truly my heart just isn't in it, hasn't been for several months actually, but she seemed so sad when she asked if we could do something. So lonely. How could I not agree to keep her company? 

Not to mention I was rather starved for some companionship myself. Though it's not really her company I was wanting if I'm totally honest. Which is why I'm currently sitting here in my jeep, her chatting sweetly to me as my attention is focused on the pale moon shining above us, wondering what exactly _he's_ doing right now.

"Tommy? Tommy are you even listening?"

Shaken from my thoughts by the small, but annoyed voice, I give my pink wearing companion a smile. "Sorry I was just thinking about something."

"You're always doing that these days. Ever since you became the White Ranger." Hand resting gently on my arm, she frowns in concern. "You worry too much. I know that it's important that you stay on top of things as our leader, but really you need to relax once in a while. Wondering and worrying yourself over Zedd's next move will only wear you down."

Smiling tightly and unable to tell her that while she's correct about the subject of my thoughts, she's not however getting the details right. "I know. I just…I just need to keep on top of things. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you and the others."

"Tommy nothing will happen. You're a good leader, we all know you are. Besides if things really do get too bad you know Zordon is there. He's never let us down yet right?" Biting my tongue to keep myself from dashing her hopes, I know I should tell her, tell all of them what I know about Zordon, about all of this, but I can't. I can't do that to them, make them sick with worry and doubt. I can't give them the knowledge that Zedd gave me. 

-ooooooo-

(5 months ago…)

_Walking into the main chamber of the Command Center and glad I'd gotten the others to agree to go home and let me have a private talk with Zordon, I know I have to do this. Despite how much I don't want to, I know for the sake of my friends, myself, I have to._

"_YOU WISHED TO SEE ME TOMMY."_

_Nodding, still clad in my uniform, I place my helmet down wanting nothing to obstruct my view of him and vice versa. _

"_I know why you did it." Looking up a Zordon and torn between exhaustion and appreciation, I know my tone falls somewhere in between. "I know why you made me the White Ranger. Gave me these powers and this position as their leader."_

"_YOU ARE A GOOD RANGER TOMMY. YOU'VE SHOWN TREMENDOUS BRAVERY AND SELFLESSNESS DURING YOUR TIME AS THE GREEN RANGER. IT WAS ONLY REASONABLE THAT I CHOOSE YOU TO HARNESS THESE NEW POWERS." _

"_Jason is a good Ranger. He's shown just as much bravery and selflessness as me if not more. No, that's not why you did this. At least not the full reason. I know what I am to you, what we all are where yourself and the council are concerned."_

_Looking less then confident now, his response is hesitant and highly uncertain. "TOMMY WHATEVER ZEDD HAS TOLD YOU, YOU MUST REALIZE THAT IT HAS NO TRUTH."_

_Sighing as he's now assured me I'm right in my assumptions, I shake my head sadly. "I never said Zedd told me anything."_

_Apparently realizing this mistake as well, he's quick to continue. "THE CONCIL THINKS VERY HIGHLY OF YOU AND THE OTHER RANGERS AS DO I."_

"_So highly that you left me there to die." Raising my eyes to stare at his directly, I let my certainty show. "You left me there in that gorge suffocating on my own blood. Left me there to die, which I would have had Zedd not saved me and we both know it. I can only imagine what you thought when I came back. When he let me come back. We both know why he saved me, at least part of the reason why."_

"_HE WANTED YOU TO FIGHT WITH HIM."_

"_And I considered it. I truly and honestly considered it, almost even agreed. However I remembered that this-" Making a gesture around the now empty Command Center I know he understands me. "-this was not what mattered. Nor how horribly I felt or how badly I was used. It's about the lives I saved and could save. It's about what I believe in. And I still believe in what I do, even if I don't believe in your intentions anymore. So I came back and I accepted these new powers and this new position, despite us both knowing why you gave them to me." To keep me here._

"_I'M GLAD YOU DID. DESPITE WHAT YOU THINK YOU KNOW TOMMY, I DO HOLD YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS IN HIGH REGARD. PERHAPS I'VE FAILED TO SHOW THAT WITH MY ACTIONS, BUT YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT SOMETIMES CERTAIN SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE FOR THE GREATER GOOD." Yeah well from now on I'm not going to be the one on the sacrificial table, you can count on that._

"_Trust me, I know all about what you consider sacrifices." Picking up my helmet from where I'd laid in on the control panel, I give him a parting look. "As I said I accepted these powers with the full intention to do the right thing, to fight for what I believe in and I will do just that. Regardless of my personal feelings towards you and Zedd. I just thought I should let you know that I'm aware of what the game is and to tell you that from now on I am not your pawn or your sacrifice."_

-ooooooo-

"Please don't worry so much."

Leaning over and giving her a gentle and chaste kiss on the head, I force my thoughts away for the moment. There's no sense dashing the hope in her eyes, or causing my friends any further distress. "I'll try."

Sitting back and letting my gaze wander once more as she seems appeased for the moment, I feel my attention return to the bright beckon in the midnight sky wondering what might have happened had I taken him up on his offer.

To be continued……..

-o-

I really am bad about short first chapters aren't I? Sorry, next is MUCH longer.


	2. In the Blink of an Eye

Author's Notes – So what's up with Zedd, he's basically going to be in his normal human looking form from here on out, I don't think I have him putting on that skinless disguise once in this story so yeah. And if you have no clue what I'm talking about go read 'Green Nightmare' and if you still haven't seen the models I'm using for Zedd's human look just ask and give me an email to send the pics to.

Summary – Zedd isn't having a good day and in an attempt to do the right thing it only gets worse.

-o-

The Blink of an Eye

Zedd

-o-

(Angel Grove Park)

Unsure which I dislike more the sunshine beating down on my skin and black clothing or the incessant noise created by the screaming humans around me, I should have stayed at the palace, at least there I could have contemplated my mistakes in peace. But no, no, had to come here to monitor the monster I had stupidly created in a fit of mind numbing rage.

-oooooooo-

(Last night, Zedd's Palace) 

_I shouldn't be watching this. It will only anger me that much I'm certain of, but yet I can't seem to turn away. I'd only really wanted to know what the boy was doing. It's been months now since I've seen him, outside of the battle field of course, I just wanted to make certain he was alright. I'd never actually expected to chance upon something like this._

_Jeep parked in the deserted area, he continues to stare up at the night sky, a rather detached expression marring his face. I wonder what he's thinking about. Me perhaps? He is after all staring straight up at the moon._

"_Tommy please don't worry so much." He's worried? Why is he worried? And why must that pink girl always be with him. She's probably the reason for his worry. Always demanding he take her places and save her. _

"_I just don't want anything to happen to you or the others." Yes because wouldn't it be a shame if something were to befall the little princess._

_Sighing and reaching out to gently touch him, the Pink Ranger shakes her head. "Tommy you're a good leader, nothing will happen" This is fairly true. He has in fact shown marked improvement in his decision making abilities and fighting skills since becoming their new leader. So why does he look so bothered then?_

"_Maybe."_

_Still trying to pull the boy from his depression, the Pink Ranger continues much to my annoyance. "Besides look at how incompetent Zedd is these days. We've been taking out his monsters in a few hours tops. If anything I think we had more trouble with Rita then with him." Incompetent? She has the nerve to call me incompetent? The girl who's catch phrase should be 'Tommy help!' calls me incompetent?!_

"_He's not incompetent Kim, he's just…" Yes just…what? "Maybe his heart just isn't in it." _

_Feeling my temper cool at his soft words, I lean heavily on the balcony trying my best not to read too much into his statement. Have my monsters really been noticeably defective? I hadn't thought so. True I've continued to lose battles, but I'd given much of that credit to Thomas and his improved reasoning and fighting skills. What if I'm incorrect in that assumption though? What if it is me?_

"_Heart?" Scoffing and barking out a highly unflattering laugh, the girl slaps him lightly on the arm. "You're of course assuming Zedd even knows what one of those is." _

_Shaking his head Thomas thankfully seems unamused. "That's not nice you know. I mean he's a person just like any other. True he's got some problems and a really bad job, but you shouldn't judge someone on what their job is. Just because it's his job to try and capture planets for Dark Spector doesn't mean he himself is a bad person. Or any less of a person for that matter." _

_Sitting up straighter and frowning, the Pink Ranger seems less then pleased by his view of me. Can't say I'm too happy with it myself as he's supposed to be focusing on my evil aspect not our nonexistent friendship that lasted under two weeks. "You can't be serious. Zedd is evil. Evil and ugly if I do say so myself." Look in a mirror sometime you pompous little twit. _

"_I just don't think we should judge people that we don't really know. I mean if you think about it what do we really know about Zedd other then what his objective is?" Personally you know more then most others; though I thought I was very clear on the fact you were to keep it to yourself Thomas._

"_Well we know he's selfish, horrible, and if he is a 'person' like you suddenly seem to think then that just makes him all the worse, because it means he chose to make this his job. If he wasn't born into it or forced into it, he chose it, which really makes him beyond evil then doesn't it. Honestly I don't see why you're suddenly so politically correct where he's concerned. One minute you're worried about his next attack and the next it's almost like you're defending him."_

"_I'm not defending what he does, Kim, I'm just saying that bad mouthing him for doing something he may have been forced into doing isn't really…" Trailing off and finally seeing that he is perhaps getting nowhere with this, the boy leans back in his seat once again staring up at the sky. "I don't know, I'm just not really in the mood to talk about him be it good or bad." _

"_It's because of when he took you isn't it?" Leaning into his side and threading her fingers with his, she continues softly, "I wish you'd tell me what happened while he had you. Tell at least one of us."_

_Eyes tired, he looks down at her before smiling smally. "We played strip poker and he made me chicken soup." _

_Rolling her eyes at this, the girl seems less then amused. "Tommy I swear one of these days your jokes are going to get you into trouble. Honestly even if he was remotely human and even knew what chicken soup was he'd probably serve it to you seasoned in rat poison. And Zedd playing strip poker, so not a mental image I needed Tommy. Just ew, there's a week's worth of nightmares." About to turn away and leave them to continue their conversation in private as I've no desire to hear the girl's distaste of me any further, her next words stop me rather abruptly. "You know in all seriousness you're probably really lucky to have gotten out of there unharmed. I mean, you're right about one thing we don't know Zedd and we definitely don't know what he's capable of, he could have really hurt you. He could have even, you know… raped you." What?!_

"_Kim he wouldn't have done that."_

"_Thankfully he didn't, but we don't know for sure if he wouldn't have. I mean…well he was targeting you a lot when you were the Green Ranger. It was almost creepy how obsessed he seemed to be with you. If you hadn't gotten away when you did who knows what might have happened."_

_Throwing my staff against the nearest wall I feel my temper flair as I turn away from the scene unfolding on that stupid rock. Who does that girl think she is?! How dare she scoff at me and my creatures! How dare she question my ability to do my job! How dare she assume I could __ever__ hurt someone like __that_

_She doesn't know anything! Stupid, judgmental, horrid little- _

"_Finster!"_

_Running into the room as I continue to block out the thoughts of doing such a thing to the boy the scientist skids to a very ungraceful halt. "Yes Lord Zedd?"_

"_Create a monster. A decent one this time." Certain he's taken back by the request as I have a palace full of creatures ready and willing to be used, I nevertheless want something special for this attack. "Make it powerful, large, vicious. And make it resemble the Pink Ranger." _

"_Uh, y-yes my lord. As you wish." Leaving and obviously lost by the request, he goes to do as instructed. _

_Stuck up little bitch thinks she knows what I'm capable of. Thinks she can pass judgment on me. Oh just wait until she gets a look at this._

-ooooooooo-

Shaking the memory away I lay my head on the picnic table in front of me and wonder just where I went wrong in my life. Why should I have cared so much about what that stupid little cow thinks of me? I shouldn't. I shouldn't care and I definitely shouldn't let myself think that Thomas could take her accusations even remotely seriously. After all he did give me his coin. Not her. Me. And it was me he was defending in a way when she first opened her big mouth. Right, so from now on no more over thinking such stupid things as it's thinking like that is at fault for the monster which is now terrorizing the screaming humans and repeating the phrase 'like totally' in five second intervals.

Looking up in time to see two young women race past me, the large boil covered pink nightmare of a monster right behind them, I wonder when the kids will get here so I can go back to the palace. I shouldn't even have to be down here monitoring this situation, but the damn creature was so spastic when Finster brought it to me I was a touch concerned about leaving it unattended. After all its whole purpose was to more or less beat the hell out of the Pink Ranger, not kill women and children. 

"Come back so I can like totally do your hair!" Oh god. Trying to pounce on one of the fleeing females the creature misses landing on its already damaged face. 

"No more creating monsters in fits of rage." Growing increasingly annoyed with the Rangers lack of appearance and the hulking lummox of a creature which is now trying to hoist its bulk back onto its feet, I have to wonder if this day could possibly get any worse.

"Hi." And obviously even thinking such a thing is cause for ironic punishment.

Looking down and frowning at the small child now standing beside me, I glance back to see the monster a few yards away, now chasing a teenage boy but still in plain sight of the young human. The young human who is still standing calmly beside me. Something is very wrong here.

When I fail to come up with a response to its first greeting still lost in thoughts of why this little creature is even here, the salutation is offered once more. "Hi."

Not wanting to hear the word a third time I force my confusion away for the moment, perhaps if I return the greeting it will leave. "Hello."

"Whatcha doing?" Apparently I assumed incorrectly. 

Deciding a more direct approach is needed if I hope to get rid of the human offspring I point across the field to the now singing monster. "You are aware that there is a dangerous monster on the loose are you not?"

Leaning back and forth on her heals, yellow dress ruffling slightly in the wind, she nods calmly. This is really not my day. 

"I see. And yet you are not running in terror." Receiving another nod, I don't know whether to be intrigued by this creature or annoyed with it. "Why are you not running in terror?"

"Because the Power Rangers will come. Why aren't _you_ running in terror?" Fascinating. 

"Because I made it." Scowling as she scoffs at this, I do not see why that's so hard to believe. Why else would I be sitting here watching it if it wasn't mine? "I am Lord Zedd, master sorcerer, ruler of all things ev-"

"My name's Julia." I wasn't finished. "I'm five." Sigh. 

"Where are your parents?" Looking around and spotting a sever lack of humans now, I find it hard to believe the child's parents would just take off without their offspring. Despite how annoying it is.

"I don't know." Of course you don't, why should my day be made any easier. 

"Well Julia, I advise you to run along and find them now before you become injured as a result of your innocent perception of the world." Groaning as she simply cocks her small head and utters 'huh' in response, I try again in much simpler terms. "Go find your mother before you get hurt."

"But I want to see the Power Rangers. I like the Pink Ranger best." Of course you do. 

"That's special." Turning her around and pushing her off into the direction of the children's area, I give her a parting pat on her blonde little head. "Go away now, as I said you could get hurt remaining in this area. Now off with you."

Pouting but thankfully obeying she trots off leaving me once more with my headache and thoughts. Honestly letting a child wander around by its self, what kind of absurd parenting technique is that? Humans.

Heaving a sigh as the park is now empty, well aside for myself, I'm either going to have to wrangle in the monster before it tromps off to the children's section where I'd sent the annoying child or-

"There it is guys!" It's about time. Rushing onto the scene, but not yet morphed Thomas is the first to spot the veil beast, faltering in his leader-like stance as he gets a good look at it. Eyes suddenly narrowing, his mind is fast to latch onto the meaning behind this one. "Honestly Zedd." 

"That's not..." The next to get a good look, Jason's hand comes up fast to cover a suspicious cough. 

"Is that supposed to be..." Mimicking his friend's gesture Zack shakes his head. 

"It isn't, he wouldn't." Oh I would Yellow Ranger. I definitely would and did. Alright so perhaps I was wrong to judge the creature so fast. The looks on their faces almost make it worth putting up with for the morning. 

"It is most peculiarly similar to…" Go on say it. 

Resting my eyes on the Pink Ranger to see just what she thinks, after all this was a present for her, I barely hold in a chuckle as she curses my name. Right then, mission accomplished, no dead children or injured women, time to go before I'm spotted. 

"Oh you are so cute!" Wait what? Stopping as I slide off the bench, I turn just in time to see the beast lunge at Thomas much to the White Ranger's horror and disbelief. "I could just eat you up!" No, no you couldn't. Stop trying to grab him this instant.

"Get your scale covered hands off of him this second you over grown pimple!" Well well perhaps I under estimated the young girl's temper. Running after the creature as it begins to drag the struggling Tommy off, Kimberly is quick to pull out her morpher and call forth her power. "Pterodactyl!" 

Using an over turned garbage can as leverage she is up in the air and over the two much faster then I'd expect. "You're going down!"

"I don't think so little girl. Putties like totally attack!" Looking rather comical pointing at the girl and having no putties appear it seems the beast isn't aware that I'm the only one who can teleport them down from their holding room at the palace. "Um, like hello, putties?"

Using this distraction as he should, Thomas is quick to slip free of his tan vest and move a safe distance away. "Let's do it guys! It's morphin time!"

"Macedon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"White Tiger!"

Should I call forth the putties? That would use a lot of power considering I left my staff back at the palace, wanting to blend in fully with the humans while I waited. On the other hand though it will no doubt be taken into consideration by them if I don't. 

Focusing my energy and watching as six putties appear, it's a weak effort that will no doubt get me reprimanded if Dark Spector ever finds out, but it's the best I can do without my staff in hand. Moving for the tree line so I'm not accidentally targeted I watch the battle begin, if it can really be called that. 

Breaking into pairs, the Red and Black Rangers begin on three putties, as the Yellow and Blue handle the remainder. That's very unwise, if the monster is interested in Thomas it would have been best to keep him away from it. Stupid humans. 

Watching as the Pink Ranger takes a rather bad strike despite her earlier bravado Thomas is quick to jump to her rescue. Typical. You know perhaps if he left her in mortal danger instead of constantly answering her screams for help she'd learn to take care of herself. Fight her own fights. Become stronger, faster. Be a truly great Ranger. Well that or die, which ever. 

"Get away from her!" Pulling his sword from his belt Tom is quick to launch a counter attack, only to find himself suddenly void of his weapon and in the beast's clutches once more. Hm, apparently Finster made this thing stronger than I anticipated. Or at the very least a hell of a lot faster.

"Let me go!" Struggling to get free it looks like he's rather trapped as the putties are still holding their own much to my surprise and the Pink Ranger is still down, much to my not surprise. 

"Oh come on now, don't be like that honey. Give me a kiss." As the creature tries to get its large mouth on him I'm fairly certain the boy has never been so happy for his helmet as he is right now. Alright this is getting rather amusing.

"I said let go!" Kicking the beast in the shin he drops to the ground barely reaching his sword when five needle tipped darts are shot at him sinking deeply into his left leg. Not amusing anymore. Yelling out in pain and reaching for his wounded leg, I wince in sympathy as the darts are quickly removed by his own hand. That wasn't supposed to happen it was just supposed to go after the pink girl, not him. 

Moving to go stop the next strike, I stop mid-step as I realize just what I'm doing. This is what is supposed to happen. They're my enemy, they stand between me and my objective. They're supposed to get hurt, he's supposed to get hurt. It was his choice to go back to their side after all. He knows the risks. But still…

Pondering this for a moment torn between interfering or not, the decision is in the end made for me as six frantic voices hit my ears. Looking back up to see my earlier acquaintance wander onto their battle field, I don't hold back a curse as Thomas and Kimberly are thrown aside and the child is made the creature's new target. 

"What a pretty little plaything." No not the girl. "Come to me precious." 

Back on her feet and taking me by great surprise Kimberly closes the distant barely snatching the terrified five year old up before the monster can. I'll be damned, I guess she's not a bad Ranger after all. 

Gripping the girl to her and nearly making it a safe distance away she has unfortunately forgotten about the creature's ability to shoot darts until they penetrate her leg much like they had Tommy's only minutes ago. Going down but using herself to cover the child she's about five seconds from getting another round of darts, only this time in her spine. 

"Shit." Taking off across the open field before I realize what I'm doing I barely remember to brace myself as I slam into the creature's back, causing it to stumble and miss its target. Darts landing in the ground instead of either female, I feel a wave of relief followed by intense annoyance at having saved the judgmental bitch despite it being mainly for the child's safety.

Well only one thing to do now. Turning on my own monster I let my anger show. "Enough, I told you to destroy the city, not play darts on the Pink and White Rangers and certainly not go after children! Go do as you're told before I destroy you myself!"

Catching the boy's friends' now stunned silence and stillness out of my peripheral vision, I scowl in fury as I feel my face heat up in embarrassment. I'm putting in for a transfer tomorrow. I can't handle this kind of situation.

"And why should I?" What? Hands on hips, assuming it has hips, the monster fixes me with what can only be interrupted as a mocking sneer. "I don't see why you're the boss to be honest. I could probably break you in half if I wanted." This is not going correctly anymore. 

"How dare you. I had you created! I can destroy you with a flick of my wrist you disgusting pile of vomit! Now you will go do as I say and be grateful for the opportunity to serve me!" Fists clenched, I swear if I had my staff in hand the thing would literally be a pile of vomit at this second. Last time I ever leave it behind. 

"And what if I don't." Squaring off with me, I have a sudden, and first ever realization of just what kind of trouble I could have possibly put myself in. Up until now no monster has ever questioned me. My reputation precedes me and if need be I do have the power to back up my mouth and bravado. The only trouble is a majority of that power is linked to my staff, without it I barely have enough to face off with one of the Rangers. A monster that's been freshly created and three times my size and strength, that's an entirely different matter. 

Keeping my face set in stone, not about to falter or flee in front of the humans now watching the event with interest as the putties have finally been destroyed, I push myself up to my full height. "Then I will destroy you where you stand." 

Obvious unconvinced it shoves me backwards with its large hands. "Is that right." Shit, I said make it resemble the Pink Ranger not the Red one. It's not supposed to be this smart, and definitely not this bold. Damn Finster for being an over achiever. 

Snorting when I simply regain my footing, it turns back to the now standing White Ranger as the child has been safely taken away by the Pink. "Aw my little play thing is gone. I guess that means I'll have to find another. Right after I finish with you of course." 

Distracted by the show, Thomas is too slow in avoiding its claws which much to both of our surprise slash his costume open at the stomach, though thankfully don't draw blood. Still it was too close and this monster is proving too risky. How the hell did it go from a mindless idiot to a calculated killer so quickly? I know they're made to adapt and learn but that's just not possible for it to learn this fast. No something went wrong with this one. 

"Zedd?" Looking at me even with his face covered by the white helmet I can tell what his expression is as I know mine matches. This is bad. I may be evil but I follow the rules of the game. Women and children are not be harmed. Lives aren't to be taken unless they are a threat such as the Rangers. This thing however has no such reservations about any of that and if it refuses to be controlled by me… 

Spotting his Saba sword a few feet away, I know he has the best chance of taking it down. "Get your weapon I'll keep it busy." 

To be continued…….


	3. Honor

Summary – Tommy makes a difficult decision. 

-o-

Honor

Tommy

-o-

"Zedd?" Looking between the monster and the man I haven't seen for months, I don't know whether to hug him or hurt him. This is his fault. He created this creature and now for whatever reason he can't control it. 

What was he thinking? Why even make something like this? But even as that question hits me I know the answer. He heard what Kimberly said last night. That has to be it. It's the only explanation I can think of as to why he would after a week of no monster attacks suddenly create this pink monstrosity that is clearly supposed to resemble her. 

And if that's the case can I blame him? She called him an incompetent killer with the potential to be a rapist. Quite honestly I'm a bit shocked this is all he did in response to such a thing.

Eyes darting between me and the monster, I can read his turmoil. Leave and run the risk of it killing me and the others then possibly taking out innocent civilians like that child he and Kimberly just saved or stay and fix his own mistake. "Go get your weapon. I'll keep it busy." 

Feeling relieved as his honor wins out, I knew I hadn't misjudged him. He is honorable, our enemy or not he still has some sense of moral responsibility. Of course that's very likely going to get him killed at this point. "But it's-"

"Thomas. Go." Fixing me with a look that is not to be questioned, a look that could rival any I or Jason have given on the battle field, apparently this turn of events has completely and utterly infuriated him. 

Turning and running to retrieve Saba I spare a glance back to see him take an offensive stance, snarling at the creature which looks as if it could very well crush him at will. 

"You dare disobey me you disgusting pile vomit. I am Lord Zedd, master sorcerer, ruler of all that I see. I am feared throughout this galaxy. My very name makes all who hear it cower in terror."

Looking at him in what can only be described as bored contempt, the monster is apparently less then impressed with the Eltarian's speech. Reaching out its massive hand again, a strong push is given sending Zedd onto his butt with enough force to most likely leave a very bad bruise come tomorrow. 

Why is he taking this? Can't he destroy the thing? Just raise his staff and- wait where is his staff? Could that be it? Could that be why he's getting knocked on his butt like an unruly child by one of his own monsters? That has to be it. God you're supposed to have more sense then this.

Temper finally getting the better of him, Zedd is fast to get back to his feet and strike. Boot catching the thing in the face he begins to fight with vigor, laying several punches and highly skilled kicks onto the mound of pink flesh. Punches and kicks which are apparently doing nothing but getting him mocked further by his own creature.

Right then, time to move. Turning to the others who have been little to no help since the evil one's arrival, I'm pleased to see that Kim has at least gotten the child out of here. "Call your weapons!" 

As none move to obey, all now watching the scene play out as if it's some Broadway show, I feel my own irritation mount. 

"I said call your weapons!" 

Still battling the monster and beginning to lose more then just ground, Zedd shoots a clear cut look my way. "What's the hold up Thomas?!" A faulty team that's what.

Taking off towards the others Jason is the first to get shaken. "What are you doing? Call your weapons before he gets killed!" 

"And who would you like us to use them on Tommy, the guy who created the monster or the actual monster?" Right because this is so the time to be a smart ass, Jason. "That is Zedd isn't it." Tone as cold as the accusation, I know I don't have much right to deny him his anger, but right now is hardly the time or place for him to express it. 

"Yes. And in case you didn't notice he just saved Kimberly and an innocent child and is now getting his butt kicked by his own monster in order to buy us enough time to kill it. So maybe you could hold off on playing judge and jury until after we do our job and take the thing out. Or would you prefer it to kill Zedd and then go after that little girl again?" It's harsh and completely unfair on my part I know, but I don't have the time for this right now and from the looks of things neither does Zedd.

No doubt glaring me down from behind his helmet, Jason finally complies spurring the others to do the same. Great so apparently I've been overthrown, good to know. "Let's do it." 

"Boring." 

Turning in time to see the monster has grown tired of tossing its creator around like a rag doll, I move to step in only to find I'm too late as the massive set of claws come down shredding Zedd's shit and chest to ribbons. "No!"

Looking down at himself in shock, his hands reach up to touch the massive wound as he slowly drops to his knees before landing in a heap on the now blood stained grass. Oh god, no, no that wasn't supposed to happen!

"Foolish creature. You are nothing compared to me!" Looking down at its victim, the monster raises its hand once more apparently set on finishing the job only to suddenly find itself impaled by my sword. 

Eyes wide and no doubt lost for how I'd closed the distance in only a matter of seconds, its hands reach down to the blade now shoved deep into its stomach. "Y-you can't…"

"You'd be surprised what I can do." Jerking my wrist so the blade is twisted sharply, I only hope I've managed to shred some of its organs. Maybe Zedd was right with his thinking all those months ago, maybe we are alike. 

"Tommy down!"

Pulling Saba free of its blubber and quickly rolling off to the side I move to shield Zedd as the weapons are finally put together and the power blaster fired. I swear that thing better be dead because if it's not it'll wish that blast had killed it when I get done with it.

-oooooo-

(One dead monster and disassembled blaster later…)

"Is he dead?" 

Fixing Jason with a glare that I only wish he could see from behind my helmet I move off of Zedd mindful not to jostle him as I do. "No, just unconscious. He's losing blood fast though, we have to get him help."

But what that help is I've no clue. If I could get him back to the palace then maybe Finster could patch him up, but he's already lost so much blood and I don't even know how to get him back there. Then there's the hospital, but he's not human. While he might pass as one on looks, I don't know if his blood or internal organs are different and if they are won't that be a fun explanation for the staff. 

"Help? You want to get…Tommy that's Zedd. Lord Zedd, the guy who's tried hundreds of times to kill us and take over the world." He's also the guy that just saved you Kimberly. 

"He risked his life today. He saved you and by way of that saved that little girl. He didn't have to step in and help us, but he did. I'm not letting him die because he did the right thing." 

"That seems to be a pattern with you." What? Shaking his head, Jason continues voice only slightly less venomous then before. "You stopped me from shooting him before, when he brought you back to Earth all those months ago. You stopped me from ending this and then lied to us about it." I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass; I just didn't think it'd happen so soon.

Joining in Zack seems just about as pleased with the whole matter as the others. "You told us he wasn't Zedd. You let him, no helped him escape when we had him. All these months of monster attacks could have been prevented had you let Jason end it that day."

"I couldn't." 

"Why?" The only one who seems remotely interested in my reasoning, Trini crouches down beside me, looking at Zedd closely to perhaps gain some insight that the others are missing. "We're a team Tommy. If there's something going on, something we don't know about that concerns you or him it's not fair to keep us in the dark."

"And clearly there is considering he's no longer six feet tall and skinless." Really not in the mood Kimberly. Especially considering this last attack was your fault.

"He was never like that. It's a disguise he's forced to use. Look I'll explain everything after we help him okay? He's already lost consciousness and if we don't stop the bleeding soon he's going to die."

"Tommy I'm not sure how we can help him." Moving down between myself and Trini Billy tantively checks the gashes sighing as his gloved fingers come away covered in blood. "We might be able to move him to my lab, but that's hardly sterile enough to repair such extensive injuries. The possibility of infection would be astronomical. If anything he'd be better off in a hospital, though that then raises the problem of what species he is if not human…"

"He's eltarian." Reaching out my own hand as Billy's probing has moved a shred of his black shirt, my eye catches a faint flicker of gold amongst all the red. "We can't take him to a hospital and be sure they'll know what to do." What is that?

"Like we know what to do? We're not doctors Tommy. Chances are he's going to die whether we try to help him or not." Thanks for the reassurance there Kim.

Finally uncovering my finding, I barely hold back a gasp as I see the gold coin threaded onto the chain around his neck. My coin. He kept my coin. Not just kept it but kept it on him. That means…wait that means he just might stand a chance. "We'll take him to Med Bay. That's sterile enough that he shouldn't get any infections and Billy you have a higher IQ then half the doctors at Angel Grove General, you could stop the bleeding couldn't you?"

"Med Bay?" Shaking his head and either scoffing or laughing, I'm not certain which one at this point, Jason has apparently reached the end of his rope. "As in the one located at the Command Center? Tommy you've lost your mind, Zordon would never allow him in there."

"He doesn't have to." Opening my hand and showing them the coin I had told them I'd lost on the cliffs, the coin I'd given to Zedd in hopes that he'd remember someone is on his side as a person if not an ally, I know it's his only chance now. So long as he has it he can enter the Command Center, Zordon permitting it or not.

"God, what else are you keeping from us."

To be continued……


	4. Explanations

Author's Notes – It's rather short and I'm rather unhappy with it. I'm sorry all the other parts are coming along very nicely, this one just didn't in my eyes. Bare with, next part is much better I swear.

Summary – Enraged by Tommy's actions the other Rangers demand to know the entire story surrounding Zedd.

-o-

Explanations

Tommy

-o-

(Med Bay)

Landing on the floor and careful not to let his head hit it, I do my best to ignore the amount of blood now soaking the both of us. Just keep breathing Zedd. Just keep breathing and everything will be okay. Please just keep breathing.

Listening as the others teleport in behind us, I ignore the continued murmurs of protest coming from them 

"Zordon's going to kill us." Not the time Kim.

"Not if Zedd wakes up and does it first." Really not in the mood Zack.

"This is bad." Even you Trini? 

Removing my helmet so I can have better view of the wounds, I toss it across the floor, Zordon's wrath and my friends' fears the least of my concerns at the moment. "Look everything will be fine. Let's just get the bleeding stopped and then I'll deal with Zordon. Now help me get him onto the table." 

Growling as none of them move to aid me much like their earlier mutiny with calling forth their weapons, I can feel my temper slipping and slipping fast. "Help me damn it!"

"Tommy stop this! What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how many rules you just broke? Do you even know what you're doing?" To be perfectly honest, I have no clue, but this really is hardly the time to be tripped up by technicalities Jason. 

"I'm saving his life."

"Why?" Rather not think on that fact right now Zack.

Heaving a sigh and knowing this was the moment I'd been anticipating and dreading for the past five months, I hear the words spill out before I can really take the time to consider them and their impact. "Because he saved mine."

Hand still on her own bleeding thigh, Kimberly's head is the first to come up at this. "What?"

"Five months ago when I was losing my powers and the Robogoat was after me, it threw me over the cliffs on the outskirts of town."

"We know that." Little bit of patience Jason, just a little bit.

"Yes, but what you don't know is that I nearly died that day. I had no power left to protect me from that fall, I broke three ribs, shattered my left arm, and punctured a lung. I laid there choking on my own blood for nearly five minutes waiting for someone anyone to come get me. If Zedd hadn't shown up when he did, if he hadn't taken me back to the palace and used his own power to seal my wounds, I would have died."

Shaking her head in argument, Kimberly is having none of it. "Zordon said-"

Zordon said, Zordon said, Zordon said! I am so sick of hearing about their blind faith in Zordon! "I don't care what Zordon said, I was there! Do you know what it feels like to die, because I do?!"

"Tommy-" 

Shaking Jason's hand from my arm, I am not about to be pacified right now. "You have no idea of what's really going on around here, of what Zordon really cares about and does, but I do. You think we're his top priority? Do you honestly think if it came down to winning a battle or us, he'd pick us? Grow up." Seething over the entire day, over the entire matter, I repeat exactly what Zedd had told me all those months ago. "We're nothing but pawns."

Eyes blazing with anger of her own, Kimberly takes what can only be seen as a menacing step towards me. "That's not true."

"It is." Letting my head drop in exhaustion I continue, my voice dropping to a softer and much more tired tone. "And if you think about it, really and truly think about it, you'll know it is. Now either help me get him onto the table and get these wounds closed or get out of my way. But let me say that if he dies because you all wouldn't help, then you're worse than he is because despite my position as his enemy he still saved my life not to mention Kimberly's and that little girl's."

The silence stretching on as they all begin to take this into consideration, Jason finally,_slowly_ moves forward. "Get his legs." Looks like Zedd isn't the only one ruled by his honor. Thank god.

Grabbing hold of his legs as Jason carefully hoists his upper half, we quickly move him to the examination table, Billy and Trini already retrieving the needed items to stop the bleeding and close the wounds. 

Looking at me with what can only be seen as contempt over my actions concerning Zedd and harsh words to Kimberly, Jason shakes his head. "You still have a lot to answer for."

"Just help me save him and I'll tell you whatever you want."

Steady gaze never leaving me, the message is clear. This is going to become much more unpleasant before it gets better. "I'll hold you to that." I've no doubt in my mind that you will. 

-oooooo-

(20 min later…..)

Re-entering the medical area Zedd now safely locked away in my private chambers as the others had insisted, I find myself confronted with my waiting team. All now unmorphed and all looking the definition of furious. 

Always the leader, despite my title as thus, Jason is the first to move forward. "You made sure to lock the door right?"

"Yes." Not that he could even get to the door if he wanted to. Not with his injuries and certainly not with the amount of sedatives they pumped into him. I'm actually fairly certain the dosage they gave him would put an average human into a coma so let's just hope all that Eltarian talk about his species being superior to humans was in fact more then just talk.

Tossing the rags she'd been using to clean up the remainder of the blood in the trash Kim is next in line. "Well?"

Unable to blame her for her still present anger, I know I was out of line where she was concerned. I shouldn't have snapped at her about Zordon. Even if she was pushing me it wasn't the right thing to do, not by a long shot and if anything I should take her aside and apologize. "Well?"

Standing beside the pink clad girl, Zack shakes his head. "You still owe us an explanation."

Taking a breath and deciding the only real choice I have is to hit them head on, I only hope this doesn't make things worse. "I was going to die. I felt it. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, all I could do was lay there and think about what was coming. I just keep thinking about how it wasn't fair. How my whole life was about to be over because I'd slipped up. I kept thinking how I was going to die there alone."

"We didn't know you were there at the time." I know you didn't Jase. I don't blame you or the others for it, not in the least. But you wanted an explanation and I'm giving it to you, no more glossing over parts to protect you all.

"I know. You were fighting the monster, Zordon didn't tell you because if he had you would have come and got me instead of retrieving the Sword of Power. That's why he didn't teleport me back either. He knew that if he did I'd die in the Command Center without you all there to stop the bleeding. Then he'd have to explain when you got back why he didn't call you away from battle to come save me." 

Looking just as angry as Kim had earlier, Billy takes me by surprise, challenging my story with great conviction. "He wouldn't do that."

Sighing and half wondering why I'm even bothering as none of them will believe me fully, I question briefly if I even stand a chance. "He would and he did. He made the choice that retrieving his sword was more important then trying to save me. It might have been different if I'd had any power left, but as it was I was useless to the cause at that moment. And that's really all that matters to them in the end."

Silent until now, Trini softly joins the conversation, her expression not as easy to judge as the others. "Who?"

"Zordon and the Council of Light. The ones that balance the grid." Lowering the tone of my own voice in accordance to hers, I continue in a slightly calmer and more collect manner. "We're nothing to them. You all know that we're not their only Ranger team. There are others, plenty to spare. We're just pawns in their game. The same as Zedd is to Dark Spector and his side."

"If that's true then why would Zordon make you a new set of powers? Place you in charge of the team?" Knowing by his tone I'd better answer carefully, Jason studies me intently, clearly watching for any hint of avoidance or mistruth. Don't worry bro, as much as I know you're going to hate me for this I'm not going to lie anymore.

"To keep me here. He was worried I'd stay with Zedd." Pausing and deciding that if I'm going to be honest I might as well go the whole nine yards, I continue slowly. "And to be honest I thought about it. He may be working for the wrong side, but at least he's honorable. He asked me to stay, but I told him I couldn't hurt my friends. Told him I had to do what I believed in. He didn't like it, but he said it was my choice. I think maybe he sees some part of himself in me." 

Frowns marring all of their faces now and hurt shining among other more heated emotions in Jason's eyes I feel my guilt rise. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept this from you all, but at the time it seemed like the right choice."

Jason now falling back, Zack takes his place. "And Zedd, where does he fit into all of this? Yes he saved you, but how do you know he didn't have other reasons for it. If Zordon is as manipulative as you claim, what on Earth makes you think Zedd is any better?" 

"I don't, I just know that he's not a bad person. Yes he fights for the wrong side, but he is an honorable man. I know you'll never trust him, or even like him, but he didn't deserve to die like that. It would have been dishonorable to let him and all of you know it, despite how much you hate him I know you know that."

Running a hand though his hair, Jason finally speaks up, voice lacking the fire and brimstone it held only minutes ago. "This is going to end badly."

To be continued…..


	5. You Shouldn’t Have

Author's Notes - Appreciate all the reviews I love feedback and it's nice to know folks are reading this. 

Summary – Zedd is angry with Tommy for risking his life and position as a Ranger to save him. 

-o-

You Shouldn't Have

Zedd

-o-

Oh god my head. Moving to rub my pounding temples I let out a sharp cry as the pain in my chest quickly takes priority. The monster. That stupid, disobeying, bitch of a creature tried to kill me. Me! The very person who had it created. Oh just wait until I get my hands on that –

"Awake?"

Torn from my thoughts of rage and revenge by the soft voice beside my head, I turn carefully to see a very exhausted looking Thomas sitting in an arm chair by the bed. Wait when did I get moved to a bed? When did I even leave the park? "Where am I?"

"My room at the Command Center." No. 

"You brought me here?" How could he be so stupid? Doesn't he realize what kind of trouble he'll face for such an act? My god he's lucky to still be alive! Okay wait, just wait and think. If he's still unharmed that means that the Council doesn't know. And if the Council doesn't know, then perhaps, just perhaps Zordon doesn't know. All I have to do is leave before he finds out and just maybe I can keep the boy from being killed for treason. 

"Couldn't leave you in Med Bay. And I do mean that quite literally, the others refused to let me leave you there saying you'd either try to steal our Zords or blow the place up." Feeling my heart sink at his words I know it's pointless then. If his little friends know I'm here then Zordon surely does as well.

"They know I'm here." Getting a confirming nod, I have to ask. "And Zordon?"

"I'll have to deal with him later, he was a little too livid after we finished patching you up to handle then." Imagine that. 

Pressing my palms over my face I barely refrain from telling him just how stupid he is. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Frowning and clearly in a rather foul mood himself, he gives me a hard look. "I was thinking about keeping you from dying." Well isn't that noble. Now instead of me dying on the battle field I'll die in prison for betrayal and high crimes against the Council of Light, while you get tried and no doubt stripped of your powers for treason. Excellent work Thomas. 

"You should have let me die. God did you learn absolutely nothing from your time at the palace?! What did you think the Council Elders, Zordon, all of them would be more understanding then Dark Spector? If anything they will be worse. They could strip you of your powers and hang you for treason!" 

"You know if this is how you say thank you it needs some work." 

Growing all the more furious at his attempt to inject humor into this mess, I fix him with a deadly glare. "I'd kill you if I could move."

Voice flat, he stands and heads for the door. "Good thing you can't."

"This is not the time for your wit, Thomas!" Why did I have to get mixed up with this boy in the first place? Why couldn't I just follow orders, take over this worthless rock, and move on?

"Fine I'll come back when you're in a more cheerful mood." I'll assume you won't be back for several weeks then. Watching him leave, door slamming rather loudly behind him, I bite back the urge to feel any shred of remorse for what I'd said. He should have known better, no two ways about it. 

"Kids."

-ooooo-

(5 hours later…)

Laying quietly my raw anger under some form of control, I continue to try and work out some way of saving him from the mess he's gotten himself into. I can keep myself from being taken in, I know that, a few days to regain my strength and power and I can get myself out of almost anything, but the boy is human and humans are easily held and even more easily broken.

Brought out of my thoughts as the door is opened I glance over at the boy who looks a bit calmer himself. Or at the very least cleaner having changed out of his blood splattered clothing. 

"Hi."

Remaining silent still displeased by his earlier actions I return to my planning. If I make Zordon somehow believe I'd forced him to bring me back here…no I had no weapon, nothing to force him with and besides the other Rangers were there they would ruin the entire story.

Heaving a sigh and moving to sit on the end of the bed, he rubs his eyes wearily. "Look you can be as angry as you want, but it was the right thing to do and you know it." Voice pleading and sad, he must have already gotten his fair share of crap from his teammates if not yet Zordon. Damn bleeding heart.

"What have I told you about doing the right thing? It only gets you hurt and this, this will definitely get you hurt."

"I'm not scared." No, but you're already suffering. 

Deciding it best not to mention just how badly he looks right now, I try another tactic, hoping to get some shred of reason into his head. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I am? Maybe I don't want to see you die?"

"Well for someone who doesn't want to see me die you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it. What was that last monster about? What on Earth were you thinking?" That Miss Hart should keep her hands and opinions to herself. Suddenly holding up his hands he shakes his head sternly. "No you know what I already know what you were thinking I don't really need to hear it."

"I was trying to make a point." Unfortunately that point got lost among the near death of a child and my failure to control my own creation. 

"And what point would that be, that you're insanely jealous of Kimberly?" Oh please.

Unable to bring myself to reprimand him for such an accusation as he is finally showing the beginning signs of a smile, I settle for plain denial. "I am no such thing."

"Uh huh, so what you just made an eight foot tall blob of pink for the fun of it?" Stupid child. Sighing and remaining silent for a moment, his next words catch my attention fairly quickly. "You heard what she said last night didn't you. That's honestly the only reason I can think of that you'd go through all this trouble and make something that vicious that resembles her."

"My own fault for deciding to check up on you." And why did I just admit that?

"You were checking up on me?"

"You're my enemy, it's required I keep tabs on your activities." 

Shaking his head, he takes me by surprise as a small laugh bubbles its way out of his throat. "She shouldn't have said that about you. If you listened to the whole conversation though you'd know that I ended up threatening to make her walk home if she didn't drop the matter." Is that right? Noticing my smirk, he continues quickly. "She's not a bad person though. She's just worried about me. Ever since I came back I've been distant from her and the others. I don't really know why. I just haven't felt like hanging out all that much with them. That's probably why we're not dating anymore." What?

Fringing disinterest I barely give him a look. "Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently my heart hasn't been in it. We decided to give it a bit of a break for a while. Just be friends." 

"Friends huh."

Raising an eyebrow and scowling slightly, his tone takes on a sterner edge. "Yes friends. And keeping that in mind I'd appreciate it if you didn't make anymore monsters that resembled her." 

Unable to help myself I hear the words come out before I can think to stop them. "Yes well I'd appreciate it if she didn't call me a potential rapist." 

"I'm sorry. She shouldn't have said that. On the other hand though you have got to learn to control your temper. You let it get the better of you because of what some seventeen year old girl said and it almost got you killed."

Noting the twinges of pain still coursing through my chest, I quickly simmer down and return to the original topic. "I suppose creating a monster version of her wasn't the best idea I've ever had." 

"No kidding. What happened with that one anyways? Why did it turn on you?" Perhaps Finster grew tired of taking orders and decided to take me out. Barely holding back a chuckle at that, I answer as honestly as I can.

"I honestly don't know, maybe something as simple as it being infused with too much power. Perhaps just a miscalculation." What is it humans say? Shit happens. It's just one of those things that's to be expected on occasion. Of course it wouldn't have been nearly as detrimental had I had my staff in hand. "It was stupid of me not to have my staff."

Nodding but thankfully letting it go, he drops his gaze once again looking exhausted and disheartened. "You should be more careful next time. I thought you were gonna die…You really scared me."

Unable to stop the annoying pangs of guilt that strike me at his words I find myself saying something I don't think I've said in a couple millennia. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again okay." At this rate I can't afford to.

"I will indeed stick to simply making the monsters and leave the acts of heroism to you from now on."

"Good." Moving to me he slowly reaches into his pocket producing my necklace. So that's how he got me in here. In all my concern over the matter I'd never actually stopped to think about how he did it. "Here." Putting the necklace back around my neck he carefully lays the coin on my chest moving away before I can protest him giving it back at a time like this. "You know it doesn't matter what she thinks. I know you wouldn't have done that to me or anyone. So from now on, maybe consider that enough of a reason not to let others opinions get the better of you."

Swallowing back the urge to tell him that she's hardly the first to pass such judgment, I remain silent, hand coming up to take hold of the coin. "I'll attempt to keep that in mind."

To be continued…….


	6. Decisions

Author's Notes - Oh my god I finally got it written! This part gave me as much trouble as part 4. Geesh! Talk about an editing job. And if it still sucks, sorry but I'm not fixen it anymore.

Summary – Tommy faces Zordon.

-o-

Decisions

Tommy

-o-

"I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU."

Six down one more to go. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Had to reassure the others Zedd wasn't going to murder them in their sleep and vice versa." Moving fully into the main chamber and praying this conversation doesn't end with me being stripped of my latest set of powers, I wait patiently for Zordon to make the first move.

"I ASSUME YOU ARE WELL AWARE OF HOW MANY RULES YOU HAVE BROKEN WITH YOUR ACTIONS TODAY." I'm betting I get no points for honor huh.

"Pretty sure the count is up there in the double digits." Sighing and too exhausted to handle another scalding lecture today, I offer what I can in way of explanation. "Also fairly certain that despite that, I did the right thing. I couldn't leave him there to die. Especially not when he only became injured as a result of him saving Kimberly and an innocent child. He did the right thing today Zordon, he shouldn't be punished for that."

"I WAS AFRAID THIS WOULD OCCUR. ZEDD IS VERY GOOD AT GETTING WHAT HE WANTS." Not as good as you think.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. If he wanted into the Command Center there was certainly a much easier way to do it then nearly getting himself killed." Certain he's well aware of my old coin being in Zedd's possession now, I'm less then surprised as this theory is shot down.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I WAS REFERING TO. HE'S GAINED A RATHER IMPRESSIVE HOLD ON YOU FOR YOU TO RISK SO MUCH TO SAVE HIM AS YOU DID." Oh, so that's what this is about.

"I already told you I won't defect to Dark Spector's side. I fight for what I believe in and despite the situation I'm in I still believe in protecting innocent people." Though not so sure of what my definition of innocent is after pulling Zedd from the fire twice now.

"ZEDD IS HARDLY INNOCENT THOMAS." 

"He's hardly all that evil either." If I still had doubts after my rescue they were certainly taken care of after seeing his self-sacrifice today. 

"HE'S CALCUALTED."

"He's misunderstood."

"HE'S MALICIOUS."

"He's lonely."

"HE'S A KILLER." 

"He saved my life."

"HE'S TAKEN THOUSANDS OF OTHERS."

Unable to think of an argument against that as I know it's true in a sense, I lower my gaze in defeat, using the one and only piece of logic I have left. "He didn't deserve to die like that. No one does."

"HE HAS MADE HIS OWN CHOICES IN LIFE THOMAS. THE PATH HE CHOSE IS NOT A PLEASANT ONE NOR ONE REWARDED WITH AN HONORABLE DEATH. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO INTERFER AND THE VERY FACT THAT YOU DID, WITHOUT HESITATION I MIGHT ADD, ONLY PROVES THAT HE HAS GAINED SOME FORM OF CONTROL OVER YOU. BE IT WILLING OR OTHERWISE."

"You're right." Giving a shrug as I can tell Zordon was certainly not expecting such an easy agreeance, I honestly don't know what else to say. "I can stand here and deny it, tell you he doesn't mean anything to me and my actions today were only a matter of honor, nothing more, but I'd be lying. I see in him some sense of morality, some shred of humanity… I see a part of who he really is, not who he pretends to be and honestly I wouldn't, couldn't let someone like him die knowing that deep down they've got a good soul." 

Remaining silent for several breaths, when his response comes it's hardly one I'd ever thought to get. "YOU'RE SEEING SOMETHING THAT IS NO LONGER THERE TOMMY. YOU'RE BEING FOOLED BY PIECES, SHADOWS OF WHAT HE USED TO BE. HE'S GIVEN HIMSELF TO THE POWER DARK SPECTOR HAS GRANTED HIM. HE'S NO LONGER ABLE TO BE SAVED." 

"With all due respect, who are you to make that call? Why should you be the one to decide if he should or shouldn't, can or can't be saved? You don't know him like I do and you obviously don't want to see what I see in him." 

"I KNOW HIM BETTER THEN YOU EVER WILL THOMAS. I'VE SEEN WHAT HE WAS AND WHAT HE HAS BECOME. YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU SPENT THE SPAN OF A WEEK WITH HIM YOU KNOW WHO HE IS AND WHY HE DOES WHAT HE DOES. THAT JUST PROVES HOW YOUNG INEXPERIENCED YOU ARE." 

"And how much time have you spent with him?" Knowing I'm treading in dangerous water with both Zordon and Zedd now, I nevertheless take the chance. "His actions today, that monster he made, we all know it was a shot at Kimberly. Even you had to see that. However she is hardly the only one he has a vendetta against. Like you said I only spent a week with him, but during that time your name was about the only one I heard him continuously rant and rave about."

Growing clearly agitated by where I'm going, his response is clipped. "YOU WOULD BE WISE TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS THOMAS." 

Argument heating up quickly, my own words match the tone of his. "Again with all due respect Zordon, right now he is my business."

"AND YOU ARE MINE. THE LAST THING I NEED IS FOR YOU TO BECOME HIM. TO FOLLOW WHAT HE DID BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN CONNECT WITH HIM ON SOME LEVEL. YOU ARE ALREADY SLIPPING THOMAS. IT WILL NOT BE LONG BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO GO THE COMPLETE LENGTH AS HE DID WHEN HE WAS YOUR AGE SIMPLEY BECAUSE HE WAS…" Anger fading, he trails off suddenly realizing just what he's said and who he's said it to.

"Because he was what? You know why he did it don't you. You know why he gave himself over to Dark Spector." Catching the rather remorseful look on his face, I know I'm right. He does know. All this time, he's known all this time why Zedd does what he does, acts how he does and he never said anything. Not even after I came back knowing there was more to it, challenging him to be honest with me for once.

"IT'S OF NO IMPORTANCE NOW." Like hell it's not.

"I want to know." Getting only a negative headshake from him, I feel my temper rise again. "Tell me! After all you've done, all your lies and manipulations, all your selfish choices it's the least you owe me."

"I OWE YOU NOTHING THOMAS. YOU MADE YOUR OWN CHOICES. I HAVE NOT FORCED YOUR HAND ON BECOMING OR REMAINING A RANGER, IT WAS YOUR DECISION. THE SAME AS WAS SAVING ZEDD TODAY. YOU SEEM TO FORGET QUITE QUICKLY THAT WHILE I MAY URGE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS IN A CERTAIN DIRECTION THE END DECISION STILL FALLS ON YOU AS INDIVIDUALS. YOU MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICES JUST AS ZEDD HAS MADE HIS."

Fists clenched and body tense from rage, I find myself completely and utterly furious with the fact that he's right. As much as I am loath to admit it, as much as I want to deny it, in the end I can't, because despite all he's done, all the danger and trouble he's put us in, he's right. The end decision falls on us. "Fine, then perhaps from now on I'll be a bit more careful and selective of just what decisions I make."

Turning to leave, the urge to smash his tube still racing through my veins, I swear Jason better be ready for one hell of a sparing session when I find him. Hopefully he's still angry enough with me that he won't hold back.

"ALREADY YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM." 

Pausing but not yet turning to face him, I feel a small shred of my fury dissipate. 

"THE PAST CANNOT BE CHANGED THOMAS. I KNOW YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU SEE SOME SHRED OF LIGHT STILL IN HIM, PERHAPS YOU EVEN BELIEVE YOU CAN SAVE HIM, BUT YOU CAN'T." Waiting a moment his final words are soft and truly miserable. "I KNOW, I'VE ALREADY TIRED."

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough. Maybe you're so set on him not being savable that that's why you failed."

"YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN DO BETTER."

"I believe he deserves a chance." Or at the very least a chance to live. "He needs time to recover. He doesn't have enough strength to send himself back to palace or else he would have done it by now."

"HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE." No kidding.

"And I shouldn't have been at the palace last time, but he took me there and kept me safe while I recovered. At the very least he deserves the same treatment in return."

"IF THE ELDERS ARE MADE AWARE OF THIS IT COULD VERY WELL MEAN YOUR LIFE."

"Then I guess you have a choice to make. What's more important, the rules of the game or one of us?" Turning to leave I give him a parting look. "You made that choice once before you know, and it was the wrong one. Maybe you should keep that in mind this time."

To be continued……


	7. Chicken

Author's Notes - 5 reviews on the very first day the last part was posted. I am truly happy. 

Summary – Zedd makes a decision about Tommy and Chinese food.

-o-

Chicken Kisses

Zedd

-o-

(Day 1)

Well it's been nearly twenty four hours. I imagine that if that pompous idiot was going to turn the kid in he would have done it by now and since I haven't heard any yelling or been taken myself, I think it's safe to assume the boy managed to appeal to some shred of honor that jerk might have. No clue how he managed that, but don't suppose I should be questioning or complaining about it. Yet.

Though speaking of Thomas, where the hell is he anyways? I doubt he'd think it a good idea to leave me here alone for such an extended period of time whether he likes me or not. Honestly that boy's lack of judgment is truly going to get him killed one of these days.

"Not that mine's much better." Chest still on fire from the new wounds and stitches, I mentally kick myself once more for my stupidity. What was I thinking creating that monster? I know better than to have monsters made when I'm so enraged, I use too much power and they either blow up or develop an attitude problem. Think I personally prefer the blowing up result after this last incident though.

And why did I even do it. Because some little halfwit said mean things about me. Cry me a river. Here I am supposedly the master of evil this side of the galaxy and I lose it because that pink wearing twit called me names…of course it wasn't _just_ the names was it. It was the fact she said them to the boy. My boy.

Pressing my palms against my face, I hold back the urge to scream. "He's not mine. Not my boy. Not my pet. Not my partner. He's just a stupid kid who keeps getting in my way and royally screwing up my judgment." So why can't I get that through my head? Why am I letting myself become so attached to him?

But I already know the answer to that don't I. He's warm and good, he's honorable and kind. He's everything I was supposed to be, but never was. Not to mention fairly attractive for his species. 

Sighing and realizing I'm in great deal more trouble then I originally thought if I'm actually having some sort of affectionate feelings for the human I barely notice as the door is slid open and my host joins me.

"Hey I brought you some f-or the love of god why are you naked?" What? Oh right.

Still lost in thoughts of exactly what the boy means to me it takes me a moment to recall that I'd removed my leather pants earlier as they were becoming quite confining and uncomfortable. "Because after extended periods of time leather garments tend to become rather uncomfortable especially when concealing highly sensitive body parts. Also I generally sleep nude."

"I really didn't need to know that." 

"Then you shouldn't have asked." Making a point not to cover myself yet, interested to see what he'll do, if anything, I remain spread out on top of the bed, careful to lift my upper body slowly so as not to ripe the still fresh stitches. "I'm relieved to see you're still among the living, and by the energy on you still a power holder. I take it things either went well with Zordon or you killed him." Both are good in their own ways.

"It went as well as could be expected, let's just say that." That doesn't sound too promising. 

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that like you said I'm still alive and still an active Ranger. So I guess he decided not to inform the High Council of your visit. Beyond that though I can't really say things are well or even tolerable between us." 

Feeling rather bad for him as I am aware that he still holds Zordon in some form of high regard, I make a quick decision to move the conversation into more neutral waters. "Brought me something have you?" Pointing to the styrofoam box in his hands, I can feel my hunger raise as the distinct smell of food wafts out of it.

Looking down and seeming to recall he is in fact holding the box, it takes him a moment of his own to get his thoughts together. "Oh yeah, like I was saying before you decided to give me a free show, I brought you some food." He is endearing I'll give him that.

Making a note that he has yet to truly look at me despite me laying nearly prone before him on the bed I'm beginning to wonder if a 'show' is what it will take to gain some of his visual focus. Perhaps for now I'll just stick to the basics. "Do you not like how I look?"

"What?" Finally running his eyes over me, unconsciously I'm sure, his face is quick to heat up. "N-no I just…it's not customary to lay around naked is all."

"So you do like how I look." Leaning towards him I let a smooth purr follow up my words fairly certain he'll respond the same as any female I've tried it on before.

"You're so strange sometimes." Suddenly shoving a styrofoam container at me, he quickly moves away much to my disappointment. "Eat your food." Well hell that hasn't happened since…well I can't remember the last time that happened. But I'm fairly certain I don't like it even if I was just testing the waters with him.

"Not going to eat with me?" Losing the sultry tone and throwing the bed covers over my lap, I try to shake off the feeling of rejection. 

"Not hungry." Picking some of his clothing from the floor I catch a brief look of relief in his eyes when he sees I've dropped my game. "I wasn't sure what you'd eat. In all my time at the palace I never really saw you eat, so I ended up getting Chinese food." Chinese? Where have I heard that word before?

"Isn't Chinese a type of your species?"

"Well sort of. I think maybe you're a little confused about some things, but close enough for now."

"Well in case you didn't notice I am not a Chinese human. Thus I don't think it wise that I eat food designed for them." For all I know my system will kick it back almost instantly and vomiting with chest wounds is not a good idea.

Turning slowly and raising an eyebrow in a manner that makes me feel as if I'm the inferior species, he shakes his head. "Are you serious?"

Growing annoyed I place the container down. "I don't see what that look is for. I think it's a perfectly reasonable concern to not want to eat food that has been specifically made for one specific group of your species. Unless…unless it's not made for them but from them." Resisting the urge to gag as that must be why he's looking at me like that, I swear I will never understand humans. 

"Oh my god." Head in his hands he slowly sits down on the end of the bed.

"What?"

"You're insane that's what." Opening the container to reveal browned rice, vegetables, and some sort of saucy meat, he stabs a piece with the plastic fork. "It's chicken you loon." Chicken?

"Chinese chicken?" Taking the fork and giving the food a skeptical sniff, I don't know about this. It doesn't smell like chicken.

"No just chicken. Chinese food is just what we call food made in a specific style. It's not just for Chinese humans to eat nor is it made from them." Hmm. Rolling his eyes when I still refuse to place it in my mouth, he takes it back putting it in his own.

Watching closely as he eats it and takes another I lean over smelling his breath suspiciously. I still say it doesn't smell like chicken. Though he's clearly been eating something chocolaty too, so I suppose that could be a factor.

"You know if you'd just taste it you might like it." Taste it huh. Well I suppose there's little harm in that. 

About to reach for the fork and take it from his hand, I at the last moment stop, realizing that he's just offered me a golden opportunity, one I very likely will not get again.

"Very well." Closing the distance between us I press my mouth to his tasting the slightly spicy sauce on his tongue before pulling back just as calmly and quickly. Won't do to press him too far too fast. After all he is still a child really and I can't even truly say I have any real interest in him, yet. Still though- "Not bad."

To be continued……….

-ooo-

No don't worry those who think I've gone all mushy and romantic, trust me this will hardly be anything of that sort lol.


	8. What Could Have Been

Author's Notes – I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks, I've had a very bad sinus infection which has progressed into bronchitis, and for those who've had it know just how hellish it is. So this part kinda got finished quickly between coughing fits and bouts of chocking on phlegm.

Also I made a reference to 'Smallville' I know that show didn't even exist when with season of PR was out, but pretend, it's one technicality.

Summary – Tommy presses as to why Zedd does what he does.

-o-

What Could Have Been

Tommy

-o-

"What was that?" Jumping up and unsure of what to do I can't believe he kissed me. Zedd. Kissed. Me. I mean I know he's been playing some little game what with his lack of clothing and almost flirtatious manner not only here but at the palace as well, and it's obvious he thinks very highly of himself, but I honestly didn't think he'd just kiss me like that.

"A kiss?" No kidding. Looking far too calm, he leans back on his hands, tongue coming out to lick his lips less than innocently. 

"No really? Thanks for clearing that up for me. Now you want to tell me why you did it?"

"Felt like it." Oh that's comforting. "Besides you told me to taste it." No I told you to taste the chicken, not me. Didn't I? Damn it. "You know for someone who is in your line of work, you unnerve very easily." 

"My opponents normally don't try to kiss me." At least I hope not. Alright Goldar and kissing, not the best mental image, I'm going to have to go scrub my brain with bleach now. 

"You didn't like it then?" Well I didn't say that. 

Taking a moment to actually think about it, I realize with dim unsettlement that as far as kisses go it was hardly a bad one. A tad quick, but that was probably to be expected considering the manner of which it was given and who gave it. "Well no, I didn't say that exactly. I mean…"

Voice still calm and almost coaxing now, he presses lightly. "What do you mean?"

Moving away from the bed, trying my best to put some distance between us now, I find myself lost for what exactly I did originally mean to say. Of course this really does little good as all I can truly think of is that I've just been kissed by Zedd. A very evil, very calculated, very male Zedd. "You know you were the one that said we couldn't be friends, remember. You said as long as we were on opposite sides of the line that that wasn't going to happen, it couldn't." Right good, logic, good ol' logic.

Remaining just as calm and relaxed, he gives an easy nod, taking a piece of chicken with his fingers and putting it in his mouth. "This is true. We cannot and will not be friends as long as you work for that bigheaded idiot and I serve Dark Spector." So much for logic.

"But yet kissing me is okay." Letting the sarcasm roll off my tongue, still in a rather foul mood after my confrontation with Zordon yesterday, I'm rather surprised as this earns me no more then an exasperated roll of his eyes.

"It's not as if I just proposed marriage Thomas. It was just a kiss. Honestly if you're this unnerved by such a simple act as that I'd hate to see what you're like after sex."

"Oh god." Head in hands, I take a moment to forcefully block out any and all thoughts surrounding Zedd and sex. Bad, very very bad. 

"Tell me are you upset that I kissed you or that you liked it?" Both? Wait, wait, wait I never said I liked it. I didn't like it I just didn't dislike it. I so don't need this right now. 

Deciding my best bet is avoidance as he will clearly not accept denial, be it due to his oversized ego or some actual ability to read me, I go with the safest, and unfortunately simplest argument I have. "I never said I liked it."

Smirk coming into play once more, he's apparently not buying it. "You never said you didn't."

"That's…that's so not the point."

"What is the point then?" 

Pausing and pretty sure I did in fact have a point to make somewhere along the line here, I go back over the recent events and arguments before hitting on the best one, the only one I can think of now. "The point is you can't just change the rules. You need to stick to the rules that you laid out. You made the choice you know, now you need to stand by it."

"You sound like Zordon." I've no doubt considering it was my talk with him yesterday that gave me that little self-righteous speech. 

Unable to help myself I hear the rest of it spill forth in a less then friendly tone. "Yeah well he thinks I sound like you."

Scowling he quickly stabs another piece of food shoving it into his mouth with angry force. "Is that right." As right as the fact that we have both obviously touched rather raw nerves in each other. "Zordon should mind his own damn business." Suddenly pausing he turns a suspicious gaze on me. "What else did he say?"

Knowing I should drop it, or at the very least tread very carefully with his tone as it is, I nevertheless push the matter just a bit further, curiosity and stubbornness both getting the better of me. "He said he knows why you joined Dark Spector."

Looking rather surprised by this, it takes him longer then I expected to recover. "Did he now."

Curiosity rising all the more by his guarded response I take a shot. "Why did you? Is it because you're angry about something?"

"Who said I was angry?" You're right; of course happy people throw fits of rage and create monsters of destruction for the fun of it. Whatever was I thinking.

"The universe?"

Again ignoring my sarcastic wit, he ventures a question of his own. "Why do you want to know so badly?" Because I know you're hurting. Because I want to help you. Because despite what Zordon says and what you do I know there is a good inside of you. Because I want to be your friend. 

Sitting back down beside him, knowing I can't tell him why, at least not right now, I go a different route. "Will you tell me if I let you kiss me again?"

Putting another piece of food in his mouth, he chews thoughtfully. "Maybe. To be honest you aren't a very good kisser." Excuse me?

Thoughtful and deep moment ruined by his too calm statement concerning my lack of oral play, I let loss. "I wasn't ready!"

"Uh huh." Fine you know what stay depressed and evil then, see what I care.

"I wasn't."

"That's what they all say. It's not a big deal you know. You're still young, I'm sure you'll learn and get better at it with practice." 

Teeth clenched I think I just may kill him. "I happen to be a very good kisser." Just ask Kimberly. No wait, on second thought it's probably best to keep those two as far apart as humanly possible from now on. About to offer up a rather scathing remark, I suddenly realize just what I'm about to defend and who I'm about to defend it to. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

Snickering and setting the now mostly empty container aside he leans back on his hands, clearly mindful not to move or twist his torso much. "I'll make you a deal. We'll play a game for it. You ask a question and in exchange for an answer you must allow me to do something to you." 

"That sounds like a bad deal."

"You don't want me to do things to you?" I really don't like where this conversation is going anymore then the previous one concerning my kissing skills. Maybe Zordon was right, maybe I should be more careful where he's concerned. Still though, I would like to know the whole story behind who he his and why he does what he does. 

"Are any of these things going to be dangerous or involve me getting naked?"

Looking as if he's seriously pondering this, he finally shakes his head. "Not today." Oh that's reassuring. 

Knowing Zordon would definitely have something to say about this little matter, I for the moment push that and my sanity aside. "Fine, but you have to answer honestly." 

"I assure you Thomas I am always honest." Uh huh.

Letting any remarks concerning that little claim lie for right now, I go for the most obvious question first, hoping if anything this will get him in a very chatty mood later on concerning Dark Spector and his choice to join him. "Why are you so angry at Zordon?"

"Because he's a jack ass." Shrugging at my look, he is really working my last nerve here. "What? That's honest." 

"Zedd."

Heaving a sigh suddenly trying very hard to avoid looking at me, his next answer is muttered rather quickly. "He ruined my life when we were younger." Let me guess left you in a gorge to die too did he? Ready to make this joke verbal I'm suddenly held back by the rather odd expression now marring his face. Wait…did he?

"How?"

"Ah ah, one question at a time." Oh right, we're 'playing' for it. About to ask what exactly he wants in exchange for this little piece of information I'm beaten to the punch as his hand is suddenly on my neck and his mouth comes to cover my own. Taking more time with this kiss I'm suddenly struck by the rather odd thought that this must be how it felt for Kimberly when I kissed her. The slightest scratching of stubble on his face, the strong hand holding the back of my neck though not uncomfortably so, even the fact he's the one initiating it taking away my roll as the one in control, though again not in an uncomfortable way.

Letting me go after only a few moments, he for the first time shows me a small and truly honest smile, one that I'm certain he used much more frequently before feeling his life had been ruined to the point that joining Dark Spector was his only option.

Determined not to be swayed by this look, or the still unsettling ease at which I'm finding myself excepting these lip locks I press on. "How?"

Sighing and leaning back, his answer is once again clipped and guarded by wit. "By being a jack ass."

"Zedd." 

"Alright alright." Rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh he slowly resituates himself on the bed, eyes darkening a little and head lowered. "Not that I should have to tell you or anything, and not that it's really a big deal but… When I was younger, about your age actually, I had a baby sister. Her name was Julia." Voice suddenly taking on a rather wistful tone, he suddenly looks nothing like the evil villain he claims to be and everything of a devoted brother. "She was beautiful; she had this perfect cream colored skin, these huge brown eyes, just a mane of jet black hair. God I loved her so much." Loved?

"What happened?" And what on earth does this have to do with Zordon?

"One night my mother…she was sick, you need to understand that. She didn't know what she was doing. But…one night she smothered her with her pillow." Oh my god. "She thought, I don't know, I guess she thought she was saving her from all the trouble, all the bad things surrounding us with my father being on the Council." Of all the things I'd expected to hear this was definitely not one of them. Nor does it seem to be anything he had ever intended to say. "Anyways, I walked in on her right when it was too late. I tried to save her, I picked her up and held her, tried to get her to breathe as my mom left, but it was too late."

"Oh my god."

"Zordon was the one that found me there, still holding her, just holding her and crying. He told my father that I did it. He ruined my life, pinning her murder on me." That's terrible, horrible, and yet very oddly familiar. "I was going to deny it you know, I could have, they would have believed me I think, but if I did my mother would have paid for it, probably with her own life. But me, I was only a child, it could be buried much easier with me at fault. I just…I just couldn't let them take her away for doing something out of love for her child. Regardless of how horribly wrong it was."

"So you took the fall to protect your mother." At his nod I barely restrain the urge to reach out and take him in my arms, to hold him protectively tight, and strangle the living daylights out of him. "Zedd, that is the most heart wrenching story I've ever heard. And you know what, it was even more powerful the first time I heard Lex say it on 'Smallville' last week!"

Expression showing I'm dead on I think I just may honestly and truly murder him. "Damn it."

Torn between my anger at his absurd story and my still present desire to help him I grab the first thing I see that won't actually kill him, but will get my point across. 

Crying out as the pillow smacks him in the side of the head, his hands are up and voice high with the weakest defense I've ever seen. "Hey! Hey! I'm still injured here."

"You're a jerk." Getting him once more for good measure before tossing my 'weapon' aside I don't know why I even bother with him. 

"Oh don't pout."

"I am not pouting, I'm contemplating your grisly death."

"Well you certainly wouldn't be the first." How amusing. Sighing as I remain stoic, arms crossed firmly over my chest, he sits himself back up, casually pushing the pillow off the bed and out of my reach as he does. "Thomas I really don't see what you're after here."

"I want to know why you did it."

"Did what?" You know what.

"Gave up everything to go to Dark Spector."

Snorting out a small laugh, one that is oddly enough self ridiculing I believe he shakes his head. "What is it you think I gave up?" 

"I don't know, everything. You said you could have been a mentor, that means you could have had a Ranger team. You wouldn't be in constant danger of being captured and taken to the Council for treason. You'd have friends, you wouldn't be so lonely…we could be friends."

"Thomas…" Running a hand through his hair and looking almost as troubled as he had earlier when he spewed forth that fake story about his family, I have to wonder if this time it isn't real. "I couldn't have handled a Ranger team. I wouldn't have been able to view them as expendable and thus would have most likely been reassigned elsewhere. The Council, honestly Thomas do you really believe I view them as a threat? They do nothing but sit in their court all day and try to pretend they actually hold some sort of power. As for being lonely, I've no clue where you got that notion but you're mistaken. I am not lonely nor depressed as I've already told you at the palace." Knowing it's the closest thing to the truth I'm going to get, aside the lie about not being lonely, I have to wonder if there is really anything I can do about it if he truly feels this way. 

"What about the last part?"

Swallowing he mutters out a soft response. "You should focus on your human friends Tommy, not me." Tommy? But he always calls me Thomas, he knows, or at least thinks that that gets to me. Why the sudden change?

Looking away and pushing back the small feeling of hurt this oddly brings forth, I say what neither one of us really wants to hear. "Then you shouldn't kiss me."

"As you wish."

To be continued……..


	9. Strut Your Stuff

Author's Notes - Only 2 more parts after this one and it's done, yay!

Summary – Zedd is recovering nicely, much to Kimberly's horror and Tommy's embarrassment. 

-o-

Strut Your Stuff

Tommy

-o-

(Command Center, Day 3)

"When is he going to leave?" 

Path blocked by my rather disgruntled looking team, I guess it's safe to assume Zedd is officially wearing out his welcome. Not that he had much of one to begin with. Sighing and focusing on Kim's question, I answer as honestly as I can considering I've really no clue when he plans to go. "As soon as he's recovered enough to get back to the palace."

Arms crossed over his chest, Jason steps up. "He's recovered Tom. He was playing video games and singing along to your CDs when we came in for Zord repairs this morning." How on Earth do you know he was playing video games? Even as the thought strikes me though I'm fairly certain I know the answer as very faint sounds of explosions fade into the main chamber from the hall. He must have the volume on max for me to be able to hear it in here.

Heading out of the main room and hoping he hasn't done any permanent damage to his ear drums, I toss back my reply as the others follow. "All that proves is that he has good taste in music."

"Tommy." The exasperated tone not one to be ignored, I really wish they'd just go home. There hasn't been but one attack by Goldar since Zedd has been here. The Zords weren't even scratched up by it either, so I honestly don't see why they feel the need to do repairs right now. Probably just their way of letting me know what an inconvince our guest is. 

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to him."

Giving me a parting glare as we stop outside my chambers, music and video game explosions now clearly heard from behind the door, Jason shakes his head sternly. "And tell him to keep the music down while you're at it. Some of us have work and training to do."

"Yes dad." Watching him and the others retreat, I place my hand on the print lock to my private room before wearily giving my access code. "Thomas James Oliver, White Ranger." Waiting for it to scan my hand and recognize my voice, I wince as it's suddenly accepted and the door is opened allowing a blast of music to hit me full force.

Geez no wonder they're mad. Moving to the CD player and turning it off, I give my not-friend a slightly annoyed look. "Feeling better are we?"

Sitting on the floor among various game CDs and empty fast food bags, leather pants thankfully on but unzipped, eyes still glued to the TV, and fingers still mashing buttons on the Play Station controller, he for the most part seems to ignore my presence. "Did you bring me more of that McDonald's stuff? I want another egg muffin."

Debating on if he's strong enough to kill me if I smack him in the head, I after a moment decide it's best not to risk it. "No I can't afford to bring you McDonald's for every meal. I brought you bread and peanut butter, get off your butt and make a sandwich if you're still hungry."

"Pfft, fine way to treat a guest."

"You're not a guest, if anything you're closer to a captive." Getting a whiff of said captive as I begin tossing the empty food bags into the garbage can, I let out a small cough of distaste. "One that is starting to smell at that."

"You've kept me locked in this room for three days Thomas, what do you expect. If you didn't let me out to go to the bathroom you'd really have an odor problem in here." To quote Kimberly 'so gross'. 

"That's disgusting. As are you. Come on, you need a bath, or at the very least a shower." Moving to stand in front of the TV as this only gets a grunt in response I'm fairly certain he's going to throw the game controller at me if that look means anything.

"Move Thomas."

"I will when you agree to take a bath."

Making a move as if to get up and physically push me aside, he apparently rethinks this as his free hand is suddenly pressed against his still wounded chest and a small hiss of pain is heard. Damn, not recovering so fast after all are you. Averting his eyes after that little set back, he begins to try and continue playing me in the way be damned. "I'll take one later I'm training right now." 

Sighing and knowing only he and Zack could possibly consider playing 'Mortal Combat' training I shake my head stubbornly. "For the fifth time it's a video game system not a training device. Now will you please put it down for five minutes and come take a bath, or do I have to take it back home with me and leave you with nothing but crappy day time TV for the rest of your stay?" Standing firm despite his glares and vows of death, I breathe a sigh of relief as he finally, reluctantly, pauses the game and stands.

"Fine, but don't think it's because you told me to. I've just decided that I would like to now." Oh brother.

"Whatever you say." Placing the controller on the TV and moving to grab a towel from the closet I look back in time to see a pair of leather pants thrown on the bed and a very tan ass walk out the door that I had oh-so-stupidly left unlocked. Oh god not again! "Zedd wait!"

Rushing out after him I don't make it very far as Kimberly's shriek reaches me before I can reach him. Aw man. Turning the corner and finding the little Pink Ranger -face now as red as Jason's costume- coming towards me I know this is going to be bad. 

"You!" Me? Finger in my face, fuming doesn't even begin to cover her mood. "This is your fault! You brought him back here! You let him out of your room! And now, now _I_ have seen him naked!"

"In all fairness I didn't tell him to go for a naked stroll. I just said he needed a bath and he took off."

Grabbing hold of my shirt, she brings me to her level, fury clearly evident in her eyes. "I. Saw. Zedd. Naked. Naked Zedd! No clothes Tommy, none, zip, zero!" I've gathered that. "If I ever, _ever_ see that again I will kill you. And I don't mean that in a funny haha I'm gonna kill you way, I mean I will literally reach into your chest and stop your heart. Do you understand me?"

Nodding and honestly rather scared, I quickly move aside as she lets me go and storms past to no doubt find the others and inform them of this latest strike against Zedd. Well that's just great what's he up to now twenty, thirty strikes in just three days? I'm really going to need a vacation after this mess is over.

Heading towards the bathroom and relieved to find him there and pawing through the bottles of soap and shampoo, I do my best to ignore his still naked state. Though how does someone who lives on the moon have such a tan? "Do you have any idea what trouble you've just caused with your lack of shame?"

"No, but I'm certain you'll tell me."

"Kimberly is scared for life."

Frowning and finally turning to face me, selected bottle in his hand, he looks too innocent. "Why what'd you do?" What'd I…

"Let you walk out the door naked that's what I did. Why can't you keep your pants on? Why is that so hard?" Suddenly realizing just how I'd phrased my last question, I bury my face in my hands as a very slow, very smug smirk begins to grace his face. "I didn't mean that!"

"Are you certain? Because if you don't know why that particular part is semi hard you really haven't been paying attention in health class have you." Oh god. 

Stealing myself and determined to not give him the satisfaction of embarrassing me when he's the one walking around naked, I give him a gentle but purposeful shove towards the Jacuzzi on the other side of the bathroom. "Go and take a bath I've had enough of your exhibitionism to last me the rest of my life."

"I don't see what you or she is so upset about. She should be honored she got to see me naked. Why most women would give their right arm to have such an honor bestowed on them." No we don't have an ego problem. 

Rolling my eyes at this haughty statement and continuing to urge him to the Jacuzzi I only breathe a sigh of relief when he's gotten in and I've started the water. "Uh huh."

"Men too for that matter." Still caught up in his own world of greatness, he points his finger dramatically at nothing in particular, thankfully distracted enough to not protest as I drop in not only some bubble bath but also several different soaps. "Why just last month I could have had my pick of them at a local bar I dropped into."

"Whatever you say."

Nodding and either not catching my sarcasm or ignoring it, he continues hotly. "Damn right whatever I say. Stupid flighty little twit. What does she know anyways huh. Nothing that's what." Oh boy. "Why she should be bowing at my feet begging to see me naked." And we're counting to ten. 

"That is my ex-girlfriend you're talking about you know."

Seeming to register this, he thankfully goes quiet for a few moments, giving me peace in which to go retrieve a wash cloth for him.

Silence unfortunately not lasting as I find and hand him the black washrag, his next words truly beat out anything else he's said so far. "You're right that is rather callus of me discussing how your former girlfriend should serve and worship me, even if she does lack any and all intellect." Thank you? "I also wouldn't want you to feel excluded or jealous." And we're going back into his world of delusions. "Which is why I suppose that if it would truly make you happy I could allow a three way interaction between us." Did he…did he just propose what I think he just proposed?

Treading carefully I answer in as calm and sure a manner as I can muster. "I am not having an interaction of any kind with you and Kimberly that doesn't involve fighting." 

"My, my, I didn't think you and the little pink princess went in for that sort of play, but I could certainly accommodate you I believe." Oh god.

"Just take your bath so I can lock you back in my room and go back to my semi-normal life for a few hours." Standing and not about to be drawn into a conversation surrounding 'three way interaction' and kinks, I move to go straighten up the bathroom hoping if I at least look busy he might not talk to me for a few minutes. Slim chance I know, but it's all I've got.

"Want to get back to your little friends do you?" More like back home so I can finish my history paper and don't fail the class.

"We're not exactly the best of friends at the moment." Trying my best to keep the bitterness and hurt out of my voice, I begin straightening the soap and shampoo bottles. "Not that I can blame them after I spent the last six months lying to their faces."

"You did what you felt was right Thomas." Sighing and leaning back against the end of the Jacuzzi, his next words are fairly touching. "They understand that. I know right now you think they don't because they're still rather angry with you, but deep down I'm fairly certain they care for you enough to understand that you were only trying to protect them as best you could. Just give it a little time, they'll come around, you'll see."

"You really think so?"

"I do." Letting the silence settle for a moment I'm about to suggest he get cleaned up while I make a quick run to McDonalds to get him something to eat when he once again breaks the rather comforting and serious moment. "Of course if they don't I suppose I could always offer Jason a chance to take Kimberly's place in our three sided triangle of lust. Hmm, how well do you think he'd take to wearing a collar?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Oh alright you can wear the collar, I'll give Jason the wrist restraints." 

To be continued….


	10. Doing the Right Thing

Author's Notes - So very close. 'reaches for last part' 

Anywho so not much to say here, thanks as always for the reviews and you should add in an extra lil thanks to Talia and Rachel because I was talking to them and both gave me ideas that in a way led to me finally deciding what Zedd's damage is where Zordon is concerned and really I find I like it a lot more then my original idea as this explains why Zedd is always saying doing the right thing only gets you hurt, why he has a soft spot for Tommy, and even gives his and Tommy's 'relationship' whatever it is some back meaning.

'drums fingers' what else…what else… hm, oh Zedd is calling Zordon a jerk off not telling him to go do that. Yeah on that note enjoy the part.

Summary – Taking Tommy's advice Zordon does his best to make some form of amends. Zedd takes it less then happily. 

-o-

Doing the Right Thing

Zedd

-o-

(Command Center, Day 5)

"I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD JOIN ME."

Stepping into the main chamber, dressed in my leather pants, boots, and one of the boy's white t-shirts, I give the old windbag an easy smirk. 

"Sorry for the delay, pesky little disembowelment kind of kept me out of commission for the past few days." Not to mention the electronic locks on the kid's door took longer then I thought to break through. 

"I ASSUME YOU ARE RECOVERED." Eyes going to my right hand which is holding the metal staff I'd snagged from the training room down the hall, he nevertheless keeps any thoughts on it to himself for now. 

"Well enough."

"I'M CERTAIN THOMAS WILL BE MOST PLEASED TO HEAR THAT." Oh I'm sure the kid will be elated. 

"You know what, it's just us right now so why don't you lose the Council Elder type speak and talk to me like a normal Eltarian." Lord knows he likes to play the part of higher-the-though mentor, but geez give it a rest, the kids are gone and like hell if I'm going to buy that crap.

Heaving a sigh, but thankfully dropping the perfectly pronounced speak, he continues tiredly. "WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SAY ZEDD?"

Smiling once more and twirling the heavy staff with easy, I give him a cool look. "Please don't kill me might be a good start. Maybe we can work our way up to pleading and groveling if there's time." Though said groveling will be slightly disappointing considering all I can see is his head right now. Oh well beggars can't be choosers I suppose.

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED HAVE YOU. YOU'RE STILL RULED BY YOUR EMOTIONS. HONESTLY ZEDD HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN?"

Gritting my teeth at his own too calm demeanor, I give a testing swing of the staff. "Most people in your position wouldn't really put in extra effort to piss off their executioner."

"YOU WON'T DO IT. WE'RE BOTH AWARE OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DID. YOU MIGHT ESCAPE BUT THOMAS WOULDN'T. HE WOULD END UP PAYING FOR YOUR ACTIONS. MOST LIKELY BE KILLED. WE BOTH KNOW YOU WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN. NOT AGAIN." Damn it all! I mean it's not as if I didn't already think about that, and it's not as if I would have really smashed his stupid tube and killed him, but damn it he wasn't supposed to know that!

Doing my best not let my façade go, I take another swing, this time closer to his precious glass cage of sorts. "Is that what you think?"

"THAT'S WHAT I KNOW." 

"Jerk off." Growling and left with little else to say and do as he's called my bluff perfectly, I throw the staff across the room rather annoyed as it merely clatters to the floor without even damaging a control panel or display case on the way. "And for the record his name is Tommy, not Thomas, I'm the only one that can call him that so get it right."

"YOU'VE GOTTEN HIM INTO A FINE MESS YOU KNOW. YOU'VE TURN HIM AGAINST ME, TURNED HIS TEAMMATES AGAINST BOTH OF US, YOU'VE CAUSED CHAOS, TURMOIL, MISTRUST, IN SHORT YOU HAVE DESTROYED EVERYTHING I WORKED HUNDREDS OF YEARS TO BUILD IN A MATTER OF DAYS." So it wasn't a complete loss. Alright not so pissed off anymore.

"Then I accomplished something. Good for me."

"ZEDD."

Matching his exasperated tone, I state his name in much the same manner. "Zordon."

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO AGGRAVATING?" Excuse me? Me? I'm the aggravating one? Right!

"I'm aggravating? Me? How about you? You want to talk aggravating, what do you call telling the boy that you know why I joined Dark Spector, huh? What the hell were you trying to pull with that little stunt?"

"THERE WAS NO 'STUNT' INVOLVED. HE'S A CLEVER BOY HE FOUND OUT MORE THROUGH HIS OWN DEDUCTION RATHER THEN MY TELLING." Hm, well I suppose that is possible. Still though it hardly lets him off the hook.

"Yeah well maybe next time you shouldn't aid in his deductions. That is unless of course you want him to know the real reason I did it. You think you have a rebellion problem on your hands now, I'm sure you can just imagine what he'd due if he actually knew what you were capable of, hm." Though the sudden thought of that tube being smashed to bits by the emotional teenager is definitely an enticing mental image.

"AND WHAT IS IT THAT YOU BELIEVE I AM CAPABLE OF, ZEDD?" Oh please.

"I don't know, death, destruction, ruin, manipulation, stop me if I miss one." 

Sighing as he knows where I'm going, knows exactly why we are and always will be enemies, his response is one I expect. "SEVEN THOUSAND YEARS AND YOU STILL HOLD ME RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS DEATH." Trust me I hold you responsible for a hell of a lot more then just that. 

"You murdered the one person in all the world who loved me. You took his life and ruined mine." Teeth and fists clenched in pain I've worked centuries to bury, I barely resist the urge to retrieve the metal staff I'd discarded, consequences be damned. 

"I DID NOT MURDER HIM ZEDD. IF YOU REALLY WISH TO BLAME SOMEONE FOR HIS DEATH AT THE HANDS OF THE COUNCIL AND YOUR BANISHMENT PERHAPS YOU SHOULD LOOK TO YOURSELF. YOU WERE INVOLVED WITH ONE OF THE RISING GENERALS FOR THE EVIL ALLIANCE, ONE OF THE MOST EVIL BEINGS I'D EVEN COME ACROSS, YOU WERE INVOLVED WITH DARK SPECTOR'S SON. WHAT DID YOU HONESTLY EXPECT TO HAPPEN."

"I was in love with someone who wasn't given a choice! I expected you to help me save him!" Fuming and uncertain who I'm honestly more angry with him for his betrayal or me for my moronic notion that he would have helped me save him, I know it's an old internal conflict, one I've dealt with for years upon years. One I still have no clear answer for. "I came to you, confided in you because I believed you were my friend. I actually thought that for some reason the fact that we'd grown up together, shared our problems, confided in each other for help, that that would be enough for you to for once put aside the bull shit we were taught and be there for me. Help me save someone who deserved to be saved."

"I DID ATTEMPT TO SAVE SOMEONE WHO DESERVED TO BE SAVED. SOMEONE I FELT WAS WORTH MORE THEN ANY RULES OR REGULATIONS I WAS TAUGHT." Really, well by all means let me meet this person because they must certainly be the first and only one in existence who- "YOU." What?

Scoffing and certain he's either lost it or is now stalling for time, I run a shaky hand through my hair. "Me. Right. Me who you turned into our fathers along with the rest of the council. Me who you yourself called a threat, a weakness to our cause. Me who barely escaped imprisonment for treason, treason by involvement with someone who you and the Elders didn't approve of. Yeah, me. Right."

"YES YOU, ZEDD. YOU WHO WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY THIS PERSON WHO CLAIMED TO HAVE LOVED YOU. YOU WHO WERE TOO YOUNG, TOO NAÏVE AND INNOCENT TO REALIZE JUST HOW DANGEROUS OF A SITUATION YOU WERE IN. YOU WHO I WOULD HAVE SACRIFICED MYSELF TO SAVE. ALL THESE YEARS YOU HAVE HELD ME RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF SOMEONE WHO WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU GIVEN THE CHANCE AND I AM SORRY THAT YOU REFUSE TO SEE THE TRUTH OF THE SITUATION, BUT I AM NOT THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT OR YOUR PAIN."

Lost for how to respond for the first time in a long time, I in the end hang my head in defeat wondering just when my life completely fell apart. Here I stand wounded by my own creation, arguing with a complete moron who has yet just bested me in said argument, and finally unsure if I even have a reason to be angry with him anymore. I hate my existence.

"YOU HOWEVER ARE CREATING EVEN MORE PAIN FOR NOT ONLY YOURSELF BUT ALSO THOMAS. WHETHER YOU'VE DONE IT INTENTIONALLY OR NOT, YOU'VE MANAGED TO PLACE HIM IN EXACTLY THE SAME POSITION YOU YOURSELF WERE IN ALL THAT TIME AGO." 

Head coming up at this, I fix him with a heated look. "So help me if you do anything to hurt that kid I will break you out of that fucking glass case and snap your neck with my bare hands."

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WILL END UP HARMING HIM ZEDD. YOU ARE THE ONE BRINGING HIM INTO YOUR WORLD, MANIPULATING HIM, USING HIM FOR YOUR OWN GAIN-"

Not about to listen to his all-knowing spew, I cut in quickly. "No, unlike you, I don't use people. I don't lie and I don't manipulate. If I want him around it's because I like him and think he's worth something, not because I see him as a pawn to be used in this stupid game. I'm not you." 

"HE'S GOING TO GET HURT."

"I'll protect him." I couldn't protect Jacob, but like hell if I will let anyone hurt this boy. I am not losing another one. Not to Dark Spector, not to the Council Elders, and certainly not to Zordon.

"HOW WILL YOU DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE ASSIGNED TO HURT HIM?" Shaking his head at my glare, he continues almost too calmly. "IF YOU'RE BEING HONEST, AND YOU REALLY DO CARE FOR HIM THEN YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT THE BEST WAY TO KEEP HIM SAFE IS TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM. THE ELDERS DON'T KNOW YOU ARE HERE, NOR DO THEY KNOW MUCH OF ANYTHING ABOUT THOMAS BEING TAKEN BY YOU BEFORE. HOWEVER IF YOU CONTINUE TO PULL STUNTS OF THIS NATURE THEY WILL EVENTUALLY FIND OUT AND IF NOT ABLE TO GET TO YOU THEY WILL TAKE HIM." No, no I can protect him. I can find some way to keep him safe and still be there. But even as I try to convince myself of it I know it's a lie. He's right, I can't keep him safe forever. Not with both sides breathing down my neck and him unwilling to join mine.

"I hate you."

"YOU USED TO BELIEVE IN DOING THE RIGHT THING ZEDD. YOU WERE NEVER SELFISH OR STUPID. BUT STAYING AROUND THE BOY AT THIS TIME INVOLVES YOU BEING BOTH OF THOSE. JUST THIS ONCE PERHAPS YOU CAN BE THE PERSON YOU WERE AND DO THE RIGHT THING."

To be continued…….

-o-

Sigh so Romeo and Julie…er well male name for Juliet I guess. If anyone's wondering Zedd really was trying to save the guy, loved him a lot I suppose. Did Dark Spector's son love him back or was he just using him like Zordon said…hmm don't know yet. I'm sure it'll be talked about in story 3 of the series though.

Oh and why 7,000years you may ask? Well according to the first movie Zordon's team of warriors 6,000 years ago trapped Ivan Ooze in the hyperlock chamber, so this would have probably happened some time before Zordon was actually on the Council and actually commanding any team of warriors.


	11. Too Close but Not Close Enough

Author's Notes - Sorry if it's crappy, I really couldn't get a version I was happy with, this was like a five attempt part which is way it's going up later then usual, so yeah.

Summary – Tommy takes back control of the situation, while Zedd is more affected by Zordon's words then he'd like. 

-o-

Too Close but Not Close Enough

Tommy

-o-

(Angel Grove Park)

The lake coming into view I shake my head as I can already make out the figure standing before it in the dim twilight. I knew he'd be here. I'm not certain how I knew, maybe instinct, maybe just arrogance on my part, but I knew he would come, just like he knew I would last time.

-ooooooo-

(2 days ago)

_Entering the Command Center, my team still grumbling behind me about Goldar's latest attack, I hold back on the urge to ask them to just leave and let me handle the debriefing as they've been nothing if not in foul moods for the last five days and truly I am sick and tired of it. Honestly between them and Zedd I'm not sure which is pushing my patience more at this point._

"_I'm just saying that if we gave him Zedd he might very well have stopped before the battle escalated." Thank you Zack, don't think I thought of that? However I also took into consideration that if I stopped fighting mid-battle and left to go get Zedd you all probably wouldn't be alive when I got back._

"_Or been distracted enough that we could have taken them both out with…" Trailing off as I turn to give her a look that could rival our enemy's, Kimberly gives a huff of submission before letting it rest. "Just a thought." _

_Definitely not in the mood for any more thoughts of that nature after a week of hearing many just like them my response is curt. "Well from now on keep such thoughts to- Zedd."_

_Door sliding open to allow us to enter the main chamber we all stop short as we see our current guest having what looks to be a rather heated argument with Zordon._

"_HE'S GOING TO GET HURT."_

_Glaring down our mentor, body language showing just how agitated he is, Zedd shakes his head in fevered denial. "I'll protect him." Protect who? Me?_

"_HOW WILL YOU DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE ASSIGNED TO HURT HIM?" Shaking his head at Zedd's glare, he continues almost too calmly. "IF YOU'RE BEING HONEST, AND YOU REALLY DO CARE FOR HIM THEN YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT THE BEST WAY TO KEEP HIM SAFE IS TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM. THE ELDERS DON'T KNOW YOU ARE HERE, NOR DO THEY KNOW MUCH OF ANYTHING ABOUT THOMAS BEING TAKEN BY YOU BEFORE. HOWEVER IF YOU CONTINUE TO PULL STUNTS OF THIS NATURE THEY WILL EVENTUALLY FIND OUT AND IF NOT ABLE TO GET TO YOU THEY WILL TAKE HIM." Feeling my blood go cold at this bit of information, I try my best to shake it off. It's not as if I hadn't thought about that, at least a bit. But to hear Zordon actually state it…_

_Perhaps seeing the loss of color in my face or just impacted as much as I was by our mentor's words of warning, Jason's hand is suddenly on my shoulder, squeezing strongly and reassuringly._

_Turning to give him an uncertain look, I feel a small sense of relief wash over me as dark eyes find mine and the pressure on my shoulder is increased as if to say that despite our disagreements this past week he'll be damned if he let's such a thing happen. _

_As other hands are placed on me as well, all soothing and supportive, I realize with growing awareness that Zedd had been right. Despite our disagreements and their anger towards me at what I'd done, how I'd deceived them, they do all still care and will fight beside me, for me, in the end if need be._

_Silent and still for a good minute, Zedd's response is soft and as close to defeated as I've ever heard him. "I hate you." Can't say I'm too fond of him myself right now._

"_YOU USED TO BELIEVE IN DOING THE RIGHT THING ZEDD. YOU WERE NEVER SELFISH OR STUPID. BUT STAYING AROUND THE BOY AT THIS TIME INVOLVES YOU BEING BOTH OF THOSE. JUST THIS ONCE PERHAPS YOU CAN BE THE PERSON YOU WERE AND DO THE RIGHT THING."_

_Looking back at my team torn between what I should do, my choice is made as I get a round of reluctant, but nevertheless supportive nods. _

_Moving forward with loud, purposeful steps I bring the two Eltarians attention to me for the first time since we stumbled upon their little scene. "The right thing, right because everyone is so concerned with doing the right thing these days."_

"_Thomas-"_

_Waving off Zedd's concern or was it a protest, I continue in much the same too calm manner Zordon had carried with him. "You left me there to die in that gorge six months ago because retrieving the Sword of Power was more important. Was the right thing at the time. Zedd saved me that day, broke all the rules and codes of the game so I could live because it was the right thing. I decided I couldn't stay with him, that I'd have to come back, accept the white powers because it was the right thing. And then in the end I used them to save him because, guess what, it was the right thing. Are we seeing where this is going?"_

_Teeth and fists clenched, I give them both a much needed glare. "I am so sick of hearing about what the 'right thing' is. If I hear either one of you use that god damn phrase one more time I will kill you both. I will smash your tube in a fit that will make my Evil Green Ranger days look tame, and then, then I will hunt you down and hand you over to the Council gift wrapped!"_

_Both staring at me in shock while my team, my friends look on in what appears to be a small sense of satisfaction, I continue in a more collective manner. "I am taking back control of my life. I am not your errand boy that you can send off to do your dirty work and then discard when it's done, nor am I your pet or plaything that you can just bend the rules with because you feel like it. You two have made your choices in life and now I've made mine. I am not the concern of either one of you, I am the White Ranger, leader of the Earth Power Rangers and I am done with this drama."_

_Both silent and still as the minutes begin to stretch on, it's unsurprising Zedd who speaks first. Eyebrow raised and gaze turning to Zordon, he shakes his head. "And you think he needs protecting?"_

-ooooooo-

Sighing and shaking away the still fresh memory, not wanting to recall how I'd told him to leave after that, how I'd watched him bow with a parting goodbye to me and threat of death and destruction to Zordon and my team, most of which simply rolled their eyes at his attempt, I move closer to the loan figure before me. 

"Thought you might come." 

Shaking my head, I stand beside him watching as the light fades almost completely, giving way to the soothing darkness of the night. "Figured it was only fair, after all you came for me last time."

Smiling but thankfully not making the lude joke, which I know is on the tip of his tongue, he continues to stare out over the water. "You've grown up."

"You haven't." 

"No, I suppose I haven't. At least not in Zordon's eyes. He has this funny little notion that I'm still ruled by my emotions." You are. And it's quite clearly not a good thing considering who you're working for. 

"Is that what he told you."

"Among other things." I'll bet. 

"Other things, like you not associating with me." Though in all fairness I basically told him the same thing with my parting rant. Not that I meant it exactly, but still…

"More or less." Finally turning to look at me, I expect a smart response, something filled with his usual sarcastic wit, something that is basically a 'fuck what he wants though' statement. However what I get is anything but. "He's right you know." What? "I'll deny I ever said it, but for once he's…he's right."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is Thomas. The Council will come after you if they find you're involved with me. They'll use you as a bargaining piece. I can't allow that to happen." Holding up a hand when I go to protest, he apparently isn't having it. "And before you go off on another rant, despite how amusing they are, you know I'm right. You're human Thomas, Ranger or not you are still very easily injured and broken. I can't allow that to happen. Not because of me."

Swallowing back a lump in my throat, I turn away from him, only to have something placed gently around my neck. Looking down and catching the flash of gold even in the diminished light, I feel my anger begin to overtake the hurt of rejection. "This is yours. I gave it to you."

"And I'm giving it back. I can't keep it. If the Council Elders found out you gave it to me they'd…it's better if you keep it." Coward. 

Voice tight, I wrap my hand around the coin which I'd given him, the coin with helped save his life. "Fine."

"I'm sorry." Bull. 

"Don't be." Moving to leave, unable to ask if I'll see him again, already certain I know the answer, I'm stopped as strong arms are suddenly around me, turning me back and pulling me into a comforting if not restraining hug.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…I can't put you through what I went through. It's not about you feeling you're strong enough, or about what your friends, Zordon, any of them believe. It's about what will happen, what could happen to you because of me." Laying his head on top of mine and breathing in such a manner that makes me almost certain he's struggling not to cry, I don't know what Zordon told him but whatever it was it's clearly hit him much harder then I ever thought anything could. "I can't let that happen again." Again.

"I'm not the first am I." That's it isn't it. That's why he's so scared about what will happen. I'm not the first he's been involved with. Not the first he's not suppose to be involved with. And what happened to the others? Was he, she, they harmed because of it? He couldn't protect whoever came before me could he, just like he can't protect me now.

Voice sad but laced with determination his response is anything but comforting. "You're the first I can do the right thing for." The right thing. Right. It's always about the right thing isn't it. 

The End

-o-

Sequel 'Red Delusions' will be posted by next Friday.


End file.
